The Phoenix Priestess Guardian Dragon
by KiraYamato90
Summary: 3 Centuries of living, not knowing what is her mission. he continued to be with her. to stay by her side, trying to fulfill her empty piece in her heart that was once lost in time.
1. Their Beginning

**HI!**

 **New story revolving around the movie with huge major changes**

 **Natsu's appearance**

 **His clothing will be similar to his new outfit after Tenroujima only difference no scarf, sleeveless and his arms are exposed with a few scars and he will have a hooded mask on him with a cape.**

 **Natsu's personality**

 **Totally different from the original. Smart, Silent and Badass Natsu.**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Fire Village**

A village within a valley that consists of nature surrounding it.

The villagers were peaceful people that did not had any conflict or whatsoever.

The sun was rising and shining as villagers do their duty in harvesting the crops for their families.

Children were running around playing with each other.

A boy was running trying to catch up with his friends but tripped over a stone.

He braced for the impact before he felt he was getting lifted up.

"Don't run" a voice spoke to him.

The boy looks up and saw Éclair smiling to him.

Éclair then put down the boy while dusting off any dirt on him.

The boy grinned at her "Thank you Éclair nee-chan" The boy thanked her before running off to his friends.

Éclair wave him goodbye while smiling.

She then carries a pot beside her leg and walk towards a large Indian like tent.

Éclair went in and greeted the inhabitants.

"I'm back!" She called out to the people living in there.

"Ara Éclair, back so soon?" A woman's voice called out to her.

Éclair looks to her right and saw a woman who looks like her only older was sitting down on a straw carpet while knitting a piece of clothing.

"I brought back some corns from Zefero-san crops" Éclair said to the woman before opening the pot that was filled with juicy corn.

"Thank you dear, you can put it there" The woman thanked her before pointing a spot where there was a sack of rice and some fruits near it.

Éclair carried the pot and placed it beside the sack of rice.

"There" Éclair said finishing her task as she dusts off any dirt on her hands.

"Mother, have you seen father?" Éclair ask the woman who was her mother.

"He is in a meeting with the elders for tonight's ceremony, Dear!" Her mother replied to her.

Éclair nodded before going out of her home and walk towards the giant tent that was few tents beside hers.

She walks in and called out to her father. "Father?" Éclair called out to him.

"I'm here Éclair" A voice replied to her.

She then went in and saw her father was sitting on a straw carpet while drinking some water.

"What's wrong Dear?" Kalard asked his daughter.

"Zefero-san gave me some corns from his crops and I wanted to tell you to be on time for dinner" Éclair said smiling to him.

"Okay" Kalard replied before drinking more water.

He then had a solemn look on him.

"Éclair" Kalard called out to his daughter.

Éclair look at him as he motions her to sit down with him.

"As you may know, it is in the Fire Village's tradition to choose a priestess at the age of 18 to venture out to the world in returning with new resources for our village, correct?" Kalard explained to his daughter.

Éclair nodded her head in understanding.

"The elders and I have chosen you to be this year's priestess" he said to his daughter.

Éclair dropped down her head a bit as if she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I know this is a big task for you, Éclair. But this is for the village's future. I hope you can understand" Kalard said while having a bit of sad smile on his face.

"It's alright Father, I understand" She replied looking up at his father while having a smile to her.

"Thank you my dear for understanding" Kalard said while going to his daughter to hug her.

They hug for a moment before separating.

"And do not worry. You will not be going alone" Kalard said smiling. Éclair then had a confused face.

"A chosen warrior from the Dragon Fang village will accompany you on your journey"

Éclair look surprised at her father.

The Dragon Fang was a village known for their strong, and brutal men. Who were said to be ferocious, and violent, even against each other.

"I don't need a bodyguard to protect me Father! I can perfectly go by myself!" Éclair retorted to her father as she did not want to go on a journey with a brute.

"I'm sorry Éclair, but it's tradition" Kalard calmly replied to his daughter.

Éclair looks away from him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kalard sigh, knowing this would happen.

"I know it's tough Éclair, but please. not all of them are bad. The warrior chosen from the Dragon Fang village is a kind one who I have personally met" Kalard said while trying to calm her down

Éclair just squinted her eyes in denial.

"I believe that when I see it"

"Please Éclair, you would only be with him till you go back home. That's all I ask" Kalard beg to his daughter while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Éclair was a bit hesitant to reject it but let out a sigh as she nodded.

"Alright, I will go with the brute" She replied to him.

Kalard had a sweat drop when she mentions her bodyguard as "Brute".

"Thank you, Éclair" Kalard thanked her as he gave her another hug.

"You will meet your companion tomorrow morning as the both of you will go on your journey." Kalard explained to his daughter.

Éclair nodded in understanding.

 **Night time**

The Ceremony for the chosen priestess went by as Éclair was announced as the one who was chosen.

Éclair was now looking at the moon in her home as her parents were sleeping.

"Tommorow, huh?" Éclair softly said as she watches the moon.

She then turns to look at her parents who were sleeping.

Éclair smiled to them before looking back at the moon.

""I will do it for my village"" She said in her mind as she had a determine look on her face.

 **Near the Fire Village**

A cloaked figure was walking the path towards the village with ease steps.

"So that's the place huh?" The figure spoke as his breath can be seen due to the cold night.

 **Tommorow morning**

Éclair got up from her bed as she was about to start her journey today.

She went out of her home to stretch

It was still early as most of the villagers were still asleep.

She then saw someone near the village's entrance and was leaning on a tree near the entrance.

Curios of who was the figure she went to the entrance.

Éclair reach the entrance and saw the figure had a cloak and a mask on as she could not see the face.

"Are you the one from the Dragon Fang Village?" she asked the figure.

The figure nodded in reply.

Éclair squinted her eyes at the person's reply as she was looking at him up and down

"My name is Éclair. What is yours?" She asks her companion's name.

"Natsu" her replied back.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Their Journey

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Fire Village**

Everyone in the village were gathered up at the village's entrance as they were seeing off Éclair for her journey with her companion.

"be safe Éclair" Éclair's mother said while hugging her daughter.

"I will Mother" she replied while hugging her mother.

They then separated and smiled to each other.

Éclair then turns to look at her father.

"You can rely on him to keep you safe, Éclair" Kalard said to his daughter as he looks at the hooded figure by the entrance waiting for Éclair to finish saying her goodbye.

Éclair squinted her eyes a bit before nodding.

Kalard then gives his daughter a hug and bid them farewell.

 **Near the village**

Éclair was waving her village goodbye as she starts her journey.

She then looks at her companion who was walking and following her.

Éclair got a bit frustrated, knowing she had to be with a brute during her journey.

 **After a few miles away from the village**

Éclair stops her walking and turns to look at her companion.

"Just to make things clear, I have no intention on talking to you nor do I want you to be near me, got it?!" She exclaimed to him.

Her companion just nodded to her demands.

"Good, now I want you to have at least a one-meter distance away from me" Éclair ordered Natsu while making a shooing gesture with her right hand.

Natsu complied to her demand and started to walk back a bit until he was at least one-meter away from her

Éclair look at him for a moment then turned around and resumed her walking with Natsu following by.

 **Ten miles away**

Éclair was reading a map that was provided to her by her father as she was trying to find the way to the nearest town.

"Where is it?" Éclair said as she looks at the map while holding a compass in her right hand.

She was turning the map right and left trying to find her location right now.

Natsu was a meter away from her as he watches her struggles.

"This way then" Éclair said as she folds the map and put it in her straw bag with the compass as she walks towards a direction where there was a forest.

Natsu followed her and saw where she was going. He quickly run towards her and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Éclair yelled at him.

Natsu pointed in front of her as he threw a rock at a nearby tree.

When the rock hit the tree. Dozens of wild poisonous snakes fell down the tree to the ground as they slither away.

Éclair look in shock from the fact if Natsu didn't stop her she would have died.

Natsu the leads her away from the forest to where they stopped at before.

"Let go!" Éclair demanded him.

Natsu released his hold on her hand and walked back till he was a meter distance away from her.

Éclair looks like she was fuming in anger as she was caressing her hand where Natsu was holding her.

She then walks the opposite way of the forest to an open field as she walks while Natsu was following her.

 **Forest somewhere**

 **Evening time**

Éclair decided to stop as Night was about to come

She was now collecting fire wood to make a camp fire. She then looks around for any sign of her companion.

Éclair's head grew a vein from the fact that he was not helping her.

"and just when I was about to grew on him" Éclair scoffed as she turns around and continued her foraging.

"This should be enough" She said while holding a pile of tree branches in her arms.

She then made her way back to her camp.

When Éclair was walking back to her camp, she saw an already lit camp fire was there and also her tent that she was about to build after collecting the fire wood had already been set up by someone.

She places the fire wood near the camp fire as she looks around for the one who made them.

Éclair saw no one was near as she looks around her camp.

"Could it be?" she said while thinking.

A wind blows near her camp as she shivers from the cold.

She then went by the campfire as she holds out her hand to keep herself warm.

Éclair then saw a bowl full of fruits was near her tent.

She went to it and picked it up. Éclair then look around for her companion.

Still no sign of him anywhere.

Éclair then walks back to her campfire and sat down.

She then picks up a berry and ate it.

Éclair eyes widen from the juiciness coming from the fruits.

She then eats all of the fruits in the bowl and place it down on the ground.

Éclair looks around one more time for her companion and still came none.

She then decided it was time to call it a night and went inside her tent to rest.

After thirty minutes, Éclair was now asleep.

A figure appeared as it jumped down from a tree near Éclair's tent.

It was Natsu.

he was looking at her tent before going to the camp fire and sitting down near it.

He then throws more wood to keep the fire going.

Natsu sat there as he watches the area for any wild animals.

He then opened his mask and hood to feel the cold air.

"Fuuuu" he let out a breath of air after removing his mask.

Natsu then just sat there as he watch the fire burning the wood.

 **The next day**

Éclair woke up from her sleep as she steps out of her tent, she then yawned while having a hand covering her mouth.

She saw that her campfire was already dead with all of the firewood gone.

Éclair then saw a bowl filled with grilled fish was near the campfire. She looks around for her companion one more time and still no sign of him.

She then walks and pick up the bowl.

The bowl was warm meaning this was cooked a few minutes ago.

Éclair then eats the fish and her eyes widen from the salty and addicting flavour coming from the dish.

After a while, Éclair finish her breakfast and threw away the fish bone.

She grabs her towel in her tent, then walks towards a waterfall river stream near her camp to wash her face.

 **Water fall river stream**

The sound of pouring water was getting near, Éclair then saw the crystal-clear water glistening by the sun.

Éclair reach the river stream and kneel down by the side.

She then scoops up some water with her hands and splash it on her face.

Éclair's face instantly refreshed from the cold water.

She then started to strips her clothing to take a bath by the waterfall.

But before she could take off her upper clothing, she saw a figure was by the other river side and was holding a spear in his hands.

 **SWOOP! (The sound of a spear being thrusted)**

She saw the figure threw the spear to the water and when he pulled it up two fish were pierced by the spear and was now flinching.

The figure then walks away from the river with his catch into the woods.

"Was that?" Éclair said as she wonders who was it.

She then decided to think about it later and was now determined to take a bath.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Éclair was now walking back to her camp after finishing her bath.

"That was refreshing" she said while drying her hair with her towel.

As she walks back to her camp, she finds her tent was neatly folded back and was placed near a tree with the rest of her belongings.

Éclair looks around for her companion and yet again came none.

"Where are you?" Éclair called out to him.

No response

She then sighed in annoyance but decided to let it be.

She packs up all her belongings and continued her journey.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Their Bond

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **A week later**

Éclair and Natsu were walking down a path.

Silence filled the journey as none of them were talking to each other.

Éclair then saw a nearby town, a few miles away.

She then looks at her companion who was only following her.

Éclair then sighed before looking at the road again

 **Koro Town**

They reach the town and went to the market.

People was bustling in their as Éclair and Natsu passes by the people.

"Fresh river fish!" "Bluck berry for sale!" "Cotton for sale!"

Sellers were shouting out their product to the people who was passing by.

Éclair and Natsu were walking when they reach a vendor who was selling fruits and vegetables.

"How can I help you?" The seller asked Éclair.

Éclair look around the store for something that catches her eyes.

She saw ripen apples by the fruits section.

"I'll have some of these please" Éclair asked the Seller.

"Alrighty" the seller replied as he took some of the fruits and place it in a sack. "And what about your friend over there?" he asked while looking at Natsu who was staring at them.

"No, he's good" Éclair replied before taking out some silver coins.

"Come again" the seller said while giving Éclair her fruits and taking the coins.

Éclair nodded her head in thanking him and walk away.

Natsu followed her and nodded his head to the seller.

"What a weird guy" The seller said as he watches Natsu and Éclair walking away.

 **Koro Town Outskirts**

Éclair and Natsu was walking by a path leading to a river.

When they reach there, Éclair sat down by a dead tree stump and took out the fruits.

Natsu just stayed his distance from her as he leans on to a tree.

Éclair watch him leaning on a tree before standing up and go towards him.

"Here" she said as she gives out the apples to him.

Natsu took the apple while looking at her questioningly.

"Think of it as a thankyou" Éclair said before walking back to the tree stump.

Natsu then walks away leaving her be as he pulled down his mask and ate the fruit.

 **A week later**

 **Forest**

 **Raining**

Éclair was running in the forest in search for shelter while using her bag to cover her head.

"huff! huff! huff!" Éclair breath out in exhaustion from the running as she leans on a tree.

Her cloth was soaked from the rain water as rain drops pour down from her head.

She looks up at the cloudy sky as the rain keeps pouring on.

Éclair then slumps down while trying to cover herself from the rain with her hands.

Suddenly she felt the rain drops had stopped pouring down on her as she heard the rain drop was hitting a leaf.

She looks up and saw Natsu holding a banana leaf over her as his cloak was getting soak from the rain.

"Why?" she muttered out to him.

He did not respond just leans out his hand for her to take.

Éclair took his hand and stands up

He then gave her the Banana leaf and points out to a spot were there was a cave.

They then walk towards the cave and settled down inside.

Natsu then walks out of the cave in search of something.

Éclair was now drying her hair from the rain water, she looks outside as the rain continue to pour down.

Natsu then comes back holding a bunch of cut up tree logs with him.

He then throws the log down and build a post with it.

Natsu's finger suddenly lit on fire and he then burned the wood for a few moments before burning the whole log.

Éclair's face held a surprised look from his action.

"You can use magic?" she asked him, Natsu nodded in reply.

He then gave her a towel for her to dry. She gratefully accepts it.

Natsu then walks towards the cave's entrance and face the outside as he lets Éclair dry her body and her clothes from the rain.

Éclair strips out of her clothes as she dries herself from the rain and was now wearing her cloth bra and underwear, she then covered herself with the towel.

After she was finish, Natsu looks back at her before making a dry stand near the fire as he dries out her wet cloths.

Éclair just lets him dry her clothes by the fire, she then held her knees with her arms.

"Why?" Éclair asked him.

Natsu didn't respond as he continued to dry out her clothing.

Éclair face had a frustrated look at his answer but decided to let it be.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Lycan Forest**

 **Night time**

Éclair was walking a path as the wind blows on her hair.

She was wobbling to the right and the left as her face could be seen had a quite reddish look.

"Huff huff" Her breaths puff out as she was breathing hard from the fever she was having.

 **Hoooowwwwwllllllll!**

The sound of howling wolves rang out in the night as the birds were flying from the howl.

When Éclair heard it, she quickly runs away trying to leave the forest.

While running, she accidently trips on a rock and fell down.

"Guh!" Éclair grunted out as she fell to the ground and was trying to get up.

But it was proved futile as she couldn't muster enough strength in her arms from the fever.

"Huff! Huff!" she huffs out in despair trying her best to stand up.

The sound of bush was heard and a pack of wolves came out.

They growled at Éclair who only looks in despair.

The wolves then slowly walk to Éclair while bearing their fangs at her.

Éclair started to lose consciousness from exhaustion and from the fever.

But before she went unconscious, she saw a figure appeared and then flames hit the wolves.

And her world went dark.

 **Cave somewhere**

The sound of wood being burnt awoke Éclair from her rest.

She opened her eyes

"Where?" she said as she looks at the ceiling.

She then felt something cold on her forehead.

Éclair reach towards it and saw that it was a white cloth and it was a bit wet.

She looks around and saw the back of her companion was in front of her.

Éclair sat up from her rest while pushing away the blanket that was covering her and watch his back.

She looks around and saw that she was in a cave with him.

The sound of cloth ruffling grabbed her attention and saw Natsu was holding a bowl of soup and was leaning it towards her.

She took it and looks at him then the soup. Natsu motions her to drink it, and she did.

When Éclair tastes the soup, her whole body felt warm from the soup. She then drinks all of the soup while savouring the taste.

Natsu just watches her drinks the soup.

After she was finished the soup, Natsu took the bowl and went out.

"Where are you going?" Éclair asked him.

Natsu looks at her for a moment before walking away.

Éclair face had a sad look on her before she looks around and saw her belongings was near the place Natsu was sitting.

She then felt her stomach was cold, she looks down and saw that she was only wearing her bra and her underwear.

Éclair quickly used the blanket to cover herself and blushed a bit.

Natsu then returns with the bowl all washed in his right hand and a medicine herb in his left.

He looks at Éclair who had a blush on her before shrugging it away.

He then sat down and started to crunch the herb with a wet rock on the bowl while twisting it.

After that he went to Éclair and scoops up some of the mashed-up herbs with a wooden spoon and leaned it towards her mouth.

Éclair look at the spoon then to Natsu who motions her to eat it.

She ate it and tasted the pure bitter taste of the medicine.

Éclair felt like she wanted to vomit, but Natsu forced her to swallow it.

"Gulp!" Éclair swallowed the bitter medicine as she felt like she wanted to throw up.

Natsu then puts away the bowl and rubbed his hand on her back to sooth her stomach.

After he saw that Éclair face looks like she didn't want to throw up anymore, he stood up and walk towards the exit of the cave.

He was about to leave but a hand stops him.

"Wait" Éclair said to him.

Natsu looks at her and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way in his mask.

"Please stay" Éclair asked him.

Natsu looked at her for a moment then nodded and sat down near her.

They then sat down beside each other with only the sound of burning wood filling the cave.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Éclair asked her companion.

Natsu just looks at her as if she asked him a stupid question.

He then makes hand gestures saying that "You told me not to talk to you"

Éclair look dumbfounded at first then nodded her head from her stupidity.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour that day" Éclair apologized to him.

"But let's put the past behind us"

Éclair said while leaning out a hand towards him.

"Let's restart back, my name is Éclair"

Natsu looks at her for a moment then shakes her hand.

"Natsu Dragima" he introduced his full name to her.

Éclair smiled to him and started a conversation with him, learning everything about him

From the fact that he was raised by a dragon, how he was abandoned at the age of 10 and the fact that he had pink hair which Éclair finds out by pulling his mask and hood.

She though it was cute for him to have such colour for his hair.

That night their bond was growing stronger.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	4. Their First Night

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **I'm still deciding should I even continue my first fairy tail fanfic or not**

 **All of you please give me some comment reviews on whether should I continue the tale of the black salamander or not please!**

 **On with the story**

 **A few days later**

Éclair and Natsu were now walking towards Magnolia side by side.

After Natsu had saved her from the wolves, the bond between them has grown closer for each other, now Éclair was very comfortable with him as she didn't find him as what she though he was at the beginning.

"I can see the city" Éclair said to Natsu as she can see the city growing closer in her eyes.

Natsu nodded to her in replying.

They then walk to the front gate of the city as the guards stationed there was now checking the visitors for anything illegal before going to the city.

"Next" a guard said as he checks anything unusual.

Éclair looks at Natsu and motions him to take of his mask.

Natsu complied and opened his mask revealing to the worlds his face.

The guards then check Natsu and Éclair belongings before checking themselves for any weapon.

"Your good to go" the guard said finishing the examination as he motions Natsu and Éclair to enter the city. Natsu then put back on his mask.

as they passed the gates, they were welcomed with people walking the streets and carts going in the streets as well

Natsu and Éclair started searching for anything that's resourceful for the village.

Éclair and Natsu were walking by the market as she spots a store that was selling crop seeds

"Let's go there Natsu" Éclair said to him as she points to the store.

Natsu nodded to her and they went in the store.

"Welcome" the store clerk said while reading a newspaper.

Éclair started to look around and saw various seed ranging from flowers seeds to vegetable seeds.

They look around as they tried to find the most resourceful looking seed.

Natsu then spotted some wheat seed beside him as he looks at the description on how to plant them.

"Éclair" Natsu called out to her as Éclair who was reading some of seed's description.

"Yes?" she said as she turns around to look at him.

Natsu then motions her to come here.

She went to him as he points to the wheat seeds beside him.

Éclair looks at the seeds description on how to plant it and nodded.

"This will do" she said to him.

She and Natsu asked the clerk to buy a sack full of wheat.

"Come again" the clerk said after getting paid by Éclair as they left the store.

As they were walking away from the store.

Natsu who was carrying the sack on his shoulder saw from the corner of his eyes some gang members in an alley way were grinning while licking their lips as they eyed Éclair in front of them.

He then glares at them with full anger and hatred as the glare send a murderous aura to the gang members as they felt Natsu's glare and scram away.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Éclair asked him as she turns around to look at him.

Natsu quickly erased the murderous aura and replied to her by shaking his head as saying "Nothing".

Éclair had a bit questioning face on her before looking back at front resuming their walk.

Natsu then followed her as he watches the area for any more of those scums.

 **A few hours later**

 **Outside Magnolia**

Éclair and Natsu who was pulling a cart were now walking back home as they had more than enough resources for the village.

"Are you sure you're okay with pulling the cart? We can go back and buy some horses to help pull the cart" Éclair asked worried to him.

Natsu shook his head in denial to her worry. "It's fine, its not even heavy" he replied to her.

Éclair look a bit worried at first before smiling to him.

"Okay, but don't push yourself" she said to him.

Natsu nodded to her.

They then walk the path leading them back on a far journey.

But they didn't know that the same alley gang members were following them as they held swords and axes with them.

 **Night**

 **Luna Forest**

Natsu and Éclair were now in the forest as they were walking the path leading away from the forest itself.

Éclair looks up and saw the moon, as it glowed in the dark.

She then turns to her companion who was walking beside her while pulling the cart.

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Éclair asked him.

Natsu nodded in agreement to her.

They then walk towards an open path leading towards an open area.

Éclair decided that it was a good spot to take a rest.

She then looks at Natsu who was waiting on her to walk.

"This place should be good" she said to him.

Natsu nodded to her and place down the handle of the cart to the ground.

He then started to flex his arms from the strain of pulling the cart for more than a few hours.

"I'll go get some firewood" Éclair said to him as he nodded back to her as he finished his flexing and went to the cart to pull out the tent.

Éclair then went into the forest and started to collect some firewood laying on the ground.

Natsu look at her retreating figure before resuming putting up the tent.

 **In the Luna Forest**

Éclair was collecting firewood as she finds a lot lying on the ground.

"this should be enough" she said looking at the pile in her hands.

Éclair then turns around to walk back to the camp.

But suddenly she was grabbed behind her as a hand clamped her mouth.

"HMMMPPHHH!" She muffled scream as she drops the firewood and then tried to get the hand away from her.

"Tie her up boys" the person holding her mouth.

The alley gang members came out of the bush as one of them had a rope with him.

They grinned while chuckling.

"Let's have a good time" the person behind her said while licking her cheeks.

Her eyes widen in shock as she tried to get away from him.

 **Back with Natsu**

The tent was now built and Natsu was waiting on Éclair to come back with the fire wood.

"What's taking her so long?" he said as he watches the place where Éclair went in.

He then heard a little scream with his enhanced hearing as he quickly dashes towards it.

""Éclair!"" he said in his mind as he runs at a lightning speed.

 **Back with Éclair**

She was held down as her hands and legs were tied with a rope as her mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth.

"Now let's see those tasty looking chests, shall we?" the gang leader said while licking his lips as his hands reaches towards Éclair's breasts.

Éclair squirms around trying to avoid his hands.

"HMPPPPHHHH!" She muffled screams as she tried to get away from him.

"hehehe don't worry it'll feel good soon" he said licking his lips with his tongue coming out.

"HMMMPPPHHHHHH!" She screams her best as his hands were almost near her breast.

Suddenly a flaming fist hits the man's face hard as he was sent flying.

Éclair then saw Natsu who had an angry look on him in front of her.

"MMMARRRRUU" Éclair said in a muffled voice.

Natsu looks at her for a moment before nodding.

He then looks at the retreating gang members as they all had a scared face.

Natsu then lets out a growl at them before charging at hem with his hands lit on fire.

He quickly knocks out all of the gang members as they all were smoking and had an afro on them.

Natsu then walks towards Éclair who was still tied.

He then burns the rope freeing her.

Éclair suddenly hugged him as she cried on his shoulder.

Her sobbing filled his ears as he comforts her.

Natsu then carried her back to the camp ignoring the burn up gang members.

 **Back at the tent**

Natsu walks towards the tent as he sat down on the grass with Éclair still in his arms.

Éclair had not stopped her crying as she kept a hold on Natsu, not wanting to let go.

"It's alright" Natsu said comforting her.

She hugs him even more as she was scared of almost being raped by those scums.

Natsu quickly caressed her back while saying to her "It's alright" repeatedly to her.

Éclair then stopped her crying as she looks up from her crying with her eyes red.

"Thank you" she muttered out lowly while still on Natsu's lap.

Natsu nodded to her while smiling to her as he stands up

She then stands up as Natsu helps her up.

But Natsu had step on a rock as he was falling with Éclair to the ground.

The position they were in, will forever be remembered.

Éclair opens her eyes wide and in shock as her lips were connecting with Natsu's.

They quickly got up and looked away from each other.

"S-Sorry" Natsu said blushing while looking away from her.

Éclair who had a blush on her face looks a bit to him before looking away as well.

"I-I'll go get the firewood" Natsu stuttered out while getting up.

But he was stopped by Éclair who held his hand.

Natsu looks back at her for a moment in a questioning way.

Éclair looks back at him with her eyes soften as she looks at him with a red blush on her face.

Natsu was a bit confused at her as Éclair's face was reaching towards his.

As if all life knew, what will the future have in store for them?

Right now, their bond for each other had just evolved.

Éclair brought Natsu back into a kiss as they held each other with the moonlight shining on them.

The kiss was turned into a full make out session as both sides were ravishing each other.

Natsu held her closer to him as he tasted her, devouring her taste with his.

Éclair's and Natsu's clothing started to fall to the ground as their lust for each other were overtaking their minds.

 **That night**

 **Natsu and Éclair**

 **Truly became one**

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye-bye**


	5. Their Growing Bond

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Next Morning**

It was now morning as the sun was up and the birds were chirping.

Éclair was still asleep on a makeshift pillow on a moving cart as she sleeps peacefully on it.

She was awoken from the sound of wooden wheel hitting the ground.

Éclair slowly opened her eyes as she was greeted by the morning sunlight.

She gently sat up and winced a little on her lower region.

Her mind went into a crazy process as she remembers what occurred last night.

"You're up" Natsu said pulling the cart.

She turns around and saw that he was smiling to her.

Éclair looks away blushing a bit but smiled to him.

"I'm sorry, If I was to rough on you last night" Natsu apologized to her as he turns around to look at the road in front.

Éclair shook her head in denial "it's okay, I kinda.. like it" she muttered out in a low voice to him.

But she didn't know that Natsu had enhanced hearing due to his magic as he heard every word.

He blushed a bit and looked away from her.

And for the rest of the trip, only the sound of the wheel cart being pulled accompanied the trip.

 **After three weeks**

Natsu and Éclair were now at the same waterfall river path that they spent their first time camping together.

Natsu was currently fishing for some fish by the river as he was holding a makeshift spear in his right hand as his left hand acted as a target sight.

He then saw some fish swimming near him and he threw his spear at them.

 **SWOOSH!**

The spear hit the target as three fish were pierced by the spear and were flinching on it.

Natsu then head back to the camp with his catch.

 **Campsite**

Natsu was walking back to the tent and saw that Éclair wasn't there.

"Éclair?" he called out to her as he looks around the area for her.

He then heard some water splashing near the waterfall and smelled her scent near there.

Natsu then lay down his catch near the fire and went to check it.

 **Waterfall**

As Natsu was walking the path leading to the waterfall he saw Éclair's cloth on a nearby bush and quickly realized she was taking a bath.

He turns around heading back to the camp.

 **SPLASH!**

The sound of water splashing grabbed his attention as he turns around and saw that Éclair jumps out of the water with water dripping down her naked body.

As Natsu saw her jumping out of the water, he swore he saw a goddess with his eyes as her body was illuminated by the moonlight giving her a heavenly aura that made him stare her with the softest eyes you could ever imagined.

Éclair who got out of the water saw Natsu standing by a tree neat her clothes as he stares at her.

"Kyaaaa!" she screams as she went back into the water covering herself from his eyes.

Natsu snaps out of his thought from her screams as he quickly turns around looking away from her.

"S-S-Sorry!" He apologized to her as he had a blush on his face.

Éclair who was in the water looks away from him as she also had a blush on her face.

"I'll just go cook the fish" he said as he walks away quickly from her.

Éclair looks at his retreating figure as she sank down to the water to hide her embarrassed face.

 **After a few moments**

Éclair was fully clothed as she walks back to the camp.

She saw that Natsu was a bit tensed up when he saw her as he looks away, avoiding her eyes.

Éclair then blushed a bit before sitting down by the campfire.

"H-Here" Natsu said as he gives her a grilled fish on a stick.

Éclair nodded as she grabs the grilled fish and ate it in silence.

For the first 30 minutes, they didn't speak to each other as they were too embarrassed to look at each other.

"I-I'm really sorry" Natsu muttered out an apology to her.

Éclair nodded a bit as her blush was coming back to her face.

"Let's just.. call it a night" Natsu hesitantly said to her as he stands up from his spot.

Éclair nodded to him as she also stands up.

"Good night" he said as he turns around to sleep elsewhere from here.

Éclair saw him leaving, her body suddenly reacts as she quickly hugs his waist, preventing him from leaving.

"Please, don't go" she softly said behind his back.

Natsu got a bit tensed up from the hug but complied to her wish.

Éclair slowly loosen her hold on him as he turns around to look at her.

Natsu's eyes looks away from looking at her face as he has a distant look on him.

Éclair looks at his face as her blush was still on hers.

She had a hesitant look on her for a moment as she looks down a bit, but looks up and her hands reach towards his face.

Natsu got tensed up from the sudden touch but quickly relaxed as her hands gently turn his face around making him look at her.

Éclair then reach towards his face as her lips softly connects with his.

His eyes went wide for a moment from the bold action but relaxed as he holds her back while letting her hands go behind his neck, pushing the kiss more.

Tongue connects with tongue

Lips smashing with lips

Clothing being wrinkled from craving hands

Their innocent kiss had turned them on.

They slowly separated from each other as a string of saliva was connecting them both.

Natsu was a bit dazed from the action as his eyes held a lustful look on him.

Éclair who had a dreamy look on her saw Natsu's face and smiled to him.

"More" she asks him as she wants more of him.

Natsu complied to her wish as he dives into her re-engaging the kiss.

 **Slowly yet gently**

 **They slowly made their love for each other.**

 **With the moonlight accompanying them**

 **Good bye**

 **Next chapter**

 **Please fav and follow and also review**


	6. Their Return

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Path to the Fire Village**

Éclair and Natsu were now walking back to the village with the new resources for the village.

Éclair was walking beside Natsu who was pulling the cart as they were so close you could tell the love between them.

They were now at the front entrance of the village as some of the villagers saw them and shouted out to the others that Éclair has returned.

"Look! It's Éclair!" a villager exclaimed while calling the others.

Soon all of the villagers crowded Éclair and Natsu as they were bombard with question about their journey.

"Éclair!" Kalard called out to her with his wife beside him as they walk towards their daughter.

Éclair went to his father and then hugged him and her mother.

"I'm glad you came back safe" Éclair's mother said to her.

"I'm fine, Natsu protected me" Éclair replied as she turns to look at Natsu who was unloading the new food resources with the help of the villagers.

Kalard and his wife smiled to her and Natsu.

Éclair then looks at them as she looks a bit nervous about something.

"F-Father, M-Mother. I-I want to ask you two something" Éclair stuttered to them as she held her hands in nervousness.

"Hhm?" Kalard said in confusion.

"What is it Éclair?"

"L-Let's take this somewhere private, where's there no people looking" she quickly said as she takes their hands and pulled them towards their home.

"Natsu" Éclair called him.

Natsu turns around to look at her as she motions him to follow her

He complied and followed them.

 **Éclair 's home**

" **EEEHHHHHHH?!"** Kalard's shout shook the tent as his eyes went wide and was in shock.

Éclair was blushing hard as Natsu who was beside her also had a tinge of red on his cheek.

"Oh my" Éclair's mother said with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"S-So after the Phoenix Priestess Ceremony is finish, I want to go on a journey with him and be together with him" Éclair said to them as she holds on to Natsu's hand for encouragement.

Kalard's glasses nearly fall from her statement as his mind was still processing the whole situation.

He then readjusted his glasses and he cough in his hand.

"So, both of you fell in love with each other, during your journey?" he said to them.

Éclair and Natsu nodded to him.

Kalard then sighed, he then looks to his wife who smiled to him and nodded.

"Éclair, I need you to go out with your mother for a moment, Natsu and I are going to have a man to man talk, alright?" he asked her.

She nodded back in understanding as she stands up from her seat and walks out with her mother.

After they left, Kalard's face went into a stern and serious one.

"Natsu, I am truly grateful that you protected my daughter in her journey, I truly am" He said in a stern voice while bowing his head in gratitude to him.

"But" he quickly added in.

"That does not make up the fact that you two did something that's above both of your age" he said in a serious voice while looking at Natsu who stared back at him.

"As a father and as a man, I ask you"

He then gives Natsu the most serious eyes as he stares at Natsu with those eyes.

"Are you willing to risk your life and sacrifice everything you have in order to protect Éclair?" he asked him.

"I am" Natsu replied back with a determine voice.

Kalard then let out a sigh and then smiled a bit

"Éclair and you are still young and the world is a dangerous place. And I know I can't keep her lock up in the village as well."

"so please take care of her in my stead" Kalard said bowing to Natsu.

"I will" Natsu replied then bowed to Kalard.

They then look at each other and smiled.

"After the ceremony, both of you may leave on your journey together, I am counting on you to protect Éclair" Kalard asked him.

Natsu nodded. "I will" he replied back to Kalard.

They then stood up from their seat and went out.

 **Outside the home**

Éclair and her mother were having a happy conversation with each other.

"you found a great catch didn't you, Éclair?" Her mother asked Éclair while having a mischievous smile.

"Y-Yes" Éclair replied blushing a bit.

"aah, I can't wait to see so many grandchildren coming here" her mother said to her while imagining kids that look likes Éclair and Natsu.

"Mother!" Éclair yell at her.

"What's wrong? I mean both of you really g..hmph" her mother tried to said but was stopped by Éclair who closed her mouth with her hand.

Éclair was blushing hard at her mother.

Éclair's mother smiled a bit behind Éclair hand. she then pulled them down and holds her hand.

"Éclair, promise me both of you will visit the village okay" she asked Éclair

Éclair nodded to her to promise her words.

They then saw Natsu and Kalard going out of their home and were walking towards them.

Éclair went to Natsu as she hugged him.

Kalard then went to his wife and grabbed her shoulders as they smiled to the young couple.

"Come on Natsu. Let me show you the village" Éclair said as she takes his hand and pull him towards the village.

Natsu nodded and walks with her.

 **Night time**

 **An open field near the Fire Village**

Natsu and Éclair were spending their time together in the open field while talking about their plan for when they set out on their journey.

They sat down near a tree with Natsu leaning his back to the tree and Éclair leaned her back to his chest, she then snuggled to him from feeling his warmth.

Then the fireflies came out and glowed in the dark as they dance in the moonlight.

The young couple smiled as they watch the beautiful scene.

Natsu then thought of something.

He then pulled out a wooden flute behind his bag.

Éclair watches in fascination to him as he blows a bit to the flute cleaning any dirt on it.

He then played the flute, accompanying the scene with a beautiful melody.

 **(Eien Éclair)**

Éclair stands up from her seat as she was hearing the melody with a soothe look on her.

Without realizing, her body started to dance to the melody of his flute as she dances through the night with the fireflies while being accompanied with the moonlight.

Natsu smiled to her as he plays the flute.

He watches her elegant and beautiful movement in the moonlight.

The melody

The harmony

Such beauty to behold

 **(End Ost)**

Natsu finish playing the flute as well as Éclair's dance.

He then stood up from his seat and went to her.

They intertwined their hands with each other.

Natsu smiled softly to her as well as Éclair to him.

They reach towards each other and slowly yet gently their lips connect with the other.

The moonlight shines on them.

Creating the most beautiful scene that cannot be recreated by art no matter what.

Natsu and Éclair slowly separates from each other.

They smiled so softly to each other.

Natsu then gently places his right hand to Éclair's left cheek as she leans to his hand.

"I love you, Éclair" he softly said to her.

Éclair smiled as she had a red tinge on her cheek.

"I love you too, Natsu" she replied softly as well.

They lean to each other foreheads as they stare to each other eyes.

Natsu lean away and put his hand into his pocket to grab something for her.

"Éclair here" Natsu said as he pulled out a silver ring.

Éclair's eyes went wide in surprised as she gasped a bit to him.

Natsu smiled then nodded to her.

Her then grabbed her left hand and place the ring onto her ring finger.

Éclair looks at the ring on her hand then look at him.

She then hugs him close to her as her emotions were overwhelming her thoughts.

Natsu hugged her back with gentleness and caring as he thought she will disappear if he didn't.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Fav and like and review**

 **Bye bye**


	7. Their Happiness and Tragedy

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **Touching tale of first love at first sight. Don't you think**

 **And I would like to thank a certain someone who PM me telling me to never stop imagining the possibility to do something greater for my story, so to my friend who ever you are I would like to thank the for helping me gain more knowledge and more imagination in creating more story in the future**

 **On with the story**

 **The next day**

 **Fire Village**

 **Morning at Éclair's home**

Éclair and Natsu were sleeping on the bed as morning came.

Kalard and his wife already woke up and left when they saw the two lovebirds still asleep in each other arms and decided to let them be.

Éclair slowly opened her eyes as she was waking up.

She then saw Natsu's sleeping face as his arms were protectively holding her in his sleep.

Éclair softly smiled to him and gives a peck to his lips.

Natsu also started to wake up and opened his eyes and saw Éclair smiling to him.

He also smiled to her and slowly rubbed his nose with hers affectionately.

"Good Morning" he said to her.

Éclair smiled and replied "Good Morning"

They then slowly get up from bed and started the day in preparing for the Phoenix Ceremony.

Natsu watches as Éclair combs her long hair while looking at the mirror, he then went to her and took the comb from her.

"Let me do that for you" he said to her and then he started to comb her long hair slowly and gently.

Éclair smiled at him as she lets him combs her hair.

What they didn't know that there were a few sets of eyes that were watching them from the entrance as some of them close their mouth while giggling.

 **Village center**

Éclair and Natsu were walking by while holding hands with each other as they walk past the neighbours who were greeting them Good Morning and also greeted back.

They then saw Kalard as he was having a conversation with the elders from the Dragon Fang Village and the grand elder for the preparation of the ceremony tonight.

Kalard who was talking to the elders saw Natsu and Éclair walking towards them as he excuses himself and heads towards them.

"Good Morning Éclair, Natsu" he greeted them while smiling.

"Good Morning Father" Éclair replied back while Natsu nodded in return.

"Both of you are just in time, come in" Kalard said to them as he lifts up the curtain to the elder's house to them.

Éclair and Natsu look confused at first but complied and went in.

When they went inside, they were surprised as some of their Neighbours were there as they started throwing white lilies petals to them.

"Congratulations both of you!" they shouted to them.

Natsu and Éclair were confused at the whole situation.

"Come on Éclair! Come here come here" Éclair's friend said as they started to push Éclair away from Natsu who looks confused as Kalard and some of the Male Neighbours started to crowd him.

 **After a few minutes**

Natsu was dressed in the Fire Village traditional wedding ceremonial cloth which Natsu didn't know. **(Just think of the cloths in the fairy tail movie in the fire village but all red with a little yellow on it)**

"Looks good on you boy" one of them said grinning to Natsu.

"Oh! Here she comes" Kalard said smiling as he saw his daughter and her friends coming back.

Natsu almost choke on his breath as he saw Éclair.

She was now dressed in the Fire Village Traditional Wedding Ceremonial Cloth as well that Natsu didn't knew. **(Éclair's normal cloth only the colour is reversed and the red is replaced with white)**

Éclair was blushing hard as she tried to hide her face from Natsu's stare.

"What do you think Natsu? Don't you think Éclair looks very beautiful?" Éclair's mother said to him as she holds on Éclair's shoulder.

Natsu dumbly nodded to her without looking away from Éclair.

Kalard and the others smiled and grinned to them as both of them were so innocent and so young while still in love with each other.

"Come on Éclair, go to your fiancé" one of Éclair's friend said while pushing her back.

"Ahh!" Éclair yelped as she was pushed to Natsu who caught her.

Éclair didn't look up as she was too embarrassed to do so, she then turns around to look at her father and her neighbours.

"Mou! What are you all trying to do here?!" Éclair shouted at them without looking at Natsu.

"Well since both of you will leave after the ceremony is finished. We thought and decided to hold a quick wedding ceremony for both of you before tonight's ceremony" Éclair's mother replied to her while smiling.

Kalard and the others smiled to them.

Éclair quickly blushed as she turns to hide her embarrassment by burying her face into Natsu's chest.

Natsu hug her back while smiling to Kalard and the others while nodding his head in gratitude.

"Well then, lets get started on the ceremony you guys" Éclair's mother said to everyone as everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone then went on to prepare for the ceremony.

Natsu then slowly lifts up Éclair's chin with his hand as he smiled to her.

"You look beautiful" he said to her.

Éclair then blushed and look away to hide her embarrassment.

Natsu then cups her cheek so that she won't look away from him.

He then gives a peck to her lips and then smiled to her.

Éclair then buries her face into his chest again and muttered out a low "Thank you"

He then slowly separates her from his chest and hold her hands with his as they went to the ceremony altar.

 **After a few minutes**

Natsu and Éclair were sat side by side to each other as they faced a statue that looks like a bird.

The Fire Village's grand elder was sitting in front of them as he reads a mantra in front of the statue that had a wide metal bowl that was lit on fire.

After he finish reciting the mantra, he turns to them.

"O Great and Divine Phoenix! Please give divine protection to these young ones on their journey, so that their love may transcend through time to reunite with each other in the next life." He said as he gives a White Lily flowers to Éclair as he gives a dagger to Natsu.

Natsu and Éclair then faced each other

"Do both of you swear to protect and to take care of each other till your life is called by the Phoenix to return to the heavens?" he asked them.

"Yes" both of them replied back.

"Then, swore your oath to the Phoenix!" he said as he raised his hands up.

Natsu then pressed the dagger's tip on his hand as blood came out of his right hand, he then drips the blood on the Lily flowers Éclair's holding.

Then Lily Flower turned red from Natsu's blood.

Natsu then takes a few drops of his blood and slowly draw a pair of wings on Éclair's forehead.

After that Natsu uses his fire magic to seal the wound in his right hand as it sealed up.

They then stand up and walked towards the bowl of fire.

Éclair then throws the turned red Lily Flowers into the fire as they burned within the fire turning into ashes.

Then all of Éclair's friends and Family started to throw more Lily Bells to them to congratulate them on finishing the ceremony.

"Congratulations! Both of you!" all of them said to them.

Natsu and Éclair smiled and thanked them.

They then look at each other before leaning forward to each other and connect their lips to each other in a small kiss.

They then separated and smiled to each other before going into a hug.

 **Night Time**

The time passes

all of the Fire Village and the Dragon Fang Village went to travel towards the Great Phoenix temple where there resided two Magical stones that were sealed there for all eternity.

Natsu and Éclair were walking with the Fire Village's villagers as they all walk the path leading to their destination.

Natsu was wearing his normal clothing while Éclair wore the Phoenix Priestess dress with the Phoenix Helmet with it.

Kalard and the others that stayed behind in order to guard the village.

Natsu was holding hands with Éclair's as they walk side by side, smiling to each other.

"I can't wait to go on our journey" she said to him while smiling.

Natsu nodded while smiling back to her.

They all then reach towards the temple where some of the Dragon Fang Villagers were already there, finishing the preparation for the ceremony.

Natsu and Éclair separated as the Ceremony was about to begin.

They smiled to each other.

Éclair then went to the middle of the ceremony where the Grand Elder was there in front of the Great Phoenix Statue.

Then the Musician started to play their Music as the ceremony was now commencing.

Éclair started to dance to the music in the ceremonial ground as everyone watches the ceremony.

"O Great Phoenix! We all have come here to ask for your protection of our villages, so we all may live in peace and Harmony again till years to come." The grand elder said to all of the villagers gathered there.

Éclair was dancing to the music in the ceremony as Natsu smiled while watching by the side lines.

But in the shadows an Armor soldier was slowly creeping fast at a villager.

The unknowing villager sense something was coming from behind and saw the soldier holding a sword above his head before swinging it down killing the man.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The screams of a close by Villager caught everyone's attention as the music stopped and came out an army of those soldiers as they all started to kill everyone there.

Éclair gasped in shock as the soldiers started to kill her friends and neighbour.

Some of villagers fight back by firing magic at the soldiers. But they were all killed by the soldiers who threw spears at them.

"Éclair!" The grand elder called out to her as he grabs her hand and started to run away from the soldiers

Natsu quickly fired a fireball at some incoming soldiers that were closing on Éclair and the Grand Elder.

He then runs towards them quickly and managed to catch up on them.

The grand elder then stops by one of the Magical stones as he waves his fingers in front of it dispelling the magic barrier on it.

But the barrier was taking too long to disappear so he just grabbed it by piercing the barrier with his hands.

He then grabbed Natsu and Éclair and started to teleport themselves out of there.

But some of the soldiers saw their attempts and threw several spears at them.

The Grand Elder and Natsu saw the spears as Natsu quickly covered Éclair's body with his as the grand elder covers them.

The spears managed to pierce the three of them as they suddenly teleported away from there.

The soldiers cursed them with words as they reported to the other soldiers about them escaping.

 **In the burning fire tent**

Natsu, Éclair and the Grand Elder re appeared as they were lying down on the ground in the burning tent.

"-Cough some bloods" Natsu coughs blood as they splatter on the ground near them.

"Huff! Huff! Huff! Both of you cannot die yet huff! Huff!" the grand elder said as he reaches towards a glass bottle that had a phoenix shaped symbol on it as he grabs it and walks towards the both of them.

But he tripped as the glass bottle falls down to the ground and red coloured water came out and evaporated in the burning heat.

"No!" The Grand Elder shouted as he grabbed the bottle and see if there were any left in there.

He started to cough in blood and from the smoke coming from the tent.

Natsu quickly treated his wounds on his chest and stomach as he sealed them with his fire but couldn't do the same to his bleeding back.

He then looks at Éclair who was losing lots of blood from her pierced stomach and chest, and was unconscious.

The grand elder then saw the other glass bottle beside the first one, the only difference this one had, was that it had a dragon like lid on it.

He quickly reaches towards it and grabbed it.

The grand elder then teleported Natsu, Éclair and himself away from the village as they re appeared on a faraway hill.

Natsu then saw that the Fire Village and The Dragon Fang Village was burning as well as the Great Phoenix Ceremonial ground.

His attention was grabbed away as he heard the Grand Elder was coughing blood.

"N-Natsu É-Éclair, both of you are still to young to die" he said as blood was coming out of his mouth.

"P-Please take the Phoenix Stone to Kalard, Natsu. he is sure to have escaped during the attack"

Natsu looks at him with wide eyes but nodded and took the Phoenix stone.

The grand elder suddenly coughs out more blood as his face started to pale.

"Go to the Boundary Forest, that is where Kalard is sure to go to"

"I'm sorry for forcing both of you on this mission" The Grand Elder said as he slowly opens the lid to the glass bottle.

But his grip on the bottle was getting to weak as the bottle slips in his hands.

Natsu quickly grabs it as he looks at it and then to the Grand Elder.

"D-Drink the Ancient Dragon's Blood, Both of you. It will save both of your lives" the Grand Elder told them.

Natsu nodded then quickly drinks half it as the red coloured blood goes into his mouth.

He coughs a little at the horrible taste.

Natsu then saw the Grand Elder had passed away in front of him, he sadly looks at him before turning towards Éclair.

He then drinks some of the blood again but didn't swallow it, he then slowly lifts up Éclair's head with his hands.

Natsu then passes the blood into her mouth by connecting their lips with each other.

The blood poured out of Natsu's mouth into Éclair's, Natsu then closes her mouth and leans her head back so that the blood goes into her.

He sighs in relief as he saw the wounds on Éclair's body disappeared.

Natsu then lifts her up and quickly runs away from there before some of those soldiers spotted them there.

 **Mountain range**

Natsu who was carrying an unconscious Éclair in his arms, was running on the path by the mountains.

But due to his exhaustion, he trips on a breaking rock as they fall down to the canyon near the mountain range.

Éclair flies out Natsu's arm as the both of them fall.

"Éclair!" Natsu shouted as he tried to reach towards her.

He then saw there was a raging river stream down below them.

Natsu gasped and then used his magic on his feet to propel himself towards Éclair.

He managed to grab her as he used the rest of his magic to fly away from the canyon into the near forest woods.

"Huff! Huff!" he breaths out in exhaustion.

Natsu then gently laid down Éclair near a tree as he fell to his knees from exhaustion.

He then looks around for anything dangerous near them.

Natsu then heard grunting noises as he saw Éclair was waking up.

"Éclair!" he called out to her.

Éclair's eyes open as he saw Natsu who had a worried yet happy look on him.

"W-Where? Where am I? Who are you?" Éclair said in confusion as she looks around and then to Natsu.

Natsu's face got into a surprised and shock looking one when she said that.

"Éclair, it's me Natsu" he said to her while gesturing himself to her.

"Éclair? Is that my name?" she said in confusion as she grabs her head.

Natsu felt a tear drops near his eyes as he saw the woman he loved, has lost her memories about herself and him.

He then sadly smiled to her.

"Y-Yeah! That's your name" he said to her with a smile.

"Realy?" she asked back.

Natsu nodded then said "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragima"

"I'm your friend"

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	8. Their First Morning

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **X768**

 **Morning**

 **A stone house**

In the dessert in the middle of nowhere stood a home where there were carvings of a birds near it.

But if you look closer, there lies a little statue of a dragon that looks beautifully carved.

In the home, lies a woman asleep who was covered in a blanket as she lightly breaths in her sleep.

Her eyes slowly opened to the morning sunlight coming from the open window.

She sat up as she looks at the sun as she readjusted her sleepwear

She was Éclair

She had been living in this home built by her friend who was on a short trip journey.

Éclair then looks around for her friend for any indication he was home.

She sadly smiled as she saw no signs of him returning.

Éclair then stands up from her bed then went to takes her cloth from the makeshift table and then wore them

She then readjusted the necklace that had a stone on it as well as the ring on her hand.

Éclair then grabs her bag and walks out of her home after looking at a yellow piece of cloth and a little knife by the wooden table.

 **A town in the middle of the dessert**

 **Bazaar**

Éclair walks past the townspeople but quickly hid her necklace with her cloths.

She then went to a seller's stand.

"Excuse me" she said to the store seller.

"Welcome!" the man replied to her.

"I'm looking for some cotton" Éclair asked him

"Cotton huh? I haven't been getting any lately…" he said.

Éclair was about to leave the store before.

"I have some duck feathers in stock if you want,"

"But they're expensive"

Éclair the turns to look at him. "That will be fine"

The seller then started to stuff the duck feathers into a bag.

"Business here has started picking up nowadays."

Éclair then looks away as she waits for the man with her order while listening to his story.

"Though, it's probably because of the various things coming in from the West"

"Was it during my grandfather's time?"

"Rakenardia was destroyed by a war…" he said while thinking back in his mind.

"It wasn't a war, but a volcanic eruption that destroyed Rakenardia." Éclair corrected him.

"Huh? Was that how it went?" the seller said while closing the bag.

"You're well educated, Miss"

"Here you go" he said while giving Éclair her bag of duck feathers.

"Thank you, Neville" Éclair thanked him and walked away.

"Wait.. Did I ever mention my name to her?" Neville said while scratching the back of his head.

 **Dessert**

"That's one mysterious young lady."

Éclair was now walking back to her home with the dessert sunlight not bothering her at all.

 **Éclair's home**

Éclair was slicing the yellow cloth with her little knife as the cloth was easily sliced by it.

She then started to sew the cloth with a needle and a string.

But because she was going too fast, she accidently pricked her finger.

Éclair flinched a bit from the sting as she saw blood coming out of her finger, she then sucks on it to stop the bleeding.

She then places away the string and the needle as she starts stuffing the duck feathers into the sewed up yellow cloth.

Éclair then started to sew up the open hole of the cloth as she bites on the string to finish it.

She then holds up a doll that looks like a yellow bird only that it has a weird face on it.

Éclair looks at it as her face was judging it by turning it to the side.

"What a weird face" she said while tilting her head to the side.

 **Night time**

Éclair was sleeping on her bed as the cold wind blows through her home.

Suddenly the Phoenix stone on her necklace started to let out a blue glow.

Éclair wakes up as she saw the stone was shining.

"The Phoenix Stone is.." Éclair said as she looks at the stone.

Then the bird doll she made this morning started to glow as well.

Before the glow started to shine even more as it turns into a blue flash.

Éclair falls down her bed from the blinding light.

She was starting at the bird doll as it stands up.

"Hey, Éclair! How have you been?" it said to her while raising it's wing to her as it greeted her.

"It talked.." Éclair said then she jumps back into her bed while covering herself with her blanket.

"There's no way! This has to be a dream!" she said while being covered in her blanket.

"I must be really tired" she said while trying to assure herself that everything she just witness was just a dream.

The doll then walks towards her. "Hey, hey! Will you give me a name?" it asked her.

Éclair sat up on her bed as she turns around to look at the doll.

"Why is the stuffed animal speaking?' she said while looking at the doll.

"God must've given me life because Éclair is always alone by herself." It replied to her.

"Is it magic" she said as she stares at the talking doll.

"I dunno" it replied as it tilts its head to the side.

Éclair sat down as she looks at the Phoenix stone on her necklace.

"The Phoenix Stone lit up and you started moving." Éclair said as she looks at the stone.

"So, it's because of the Phoenix Stone's magic, right?" the bird doll said to her.

"You look weird.." Éclair said as she stares at the doll's weird face.

"That's harsh considering you made me like this" the doll replied as it had a sweat drop on it.

 **Next morning**

Éclair then wakes up as she quickly sat up on her bed.

She then adjusted her bra and look at the stone on her necklace for a moment.

"So, it really was a dream" she said.

But when she looks to the side.

"Good morning, Éclair!" the doll said as it wiggles its tail.

 **Desert**

Éclair and the doll were now walking towards the village as the bird kept following her.

"Don't follow me. I need to go to work." She said to the doll.

"I won't get in your way" it replied to her.

"But gimme a name first" the doll asked her.

Éclair stopped her walking as she closed her eyes.

"You're a bird, right? "Bird" will do" she said to it.

"There's no love in that name you just gave me!" it retorted to her.

"I hate magic. So, I hate you too" Éclair she said before seeing a flashback of a man with pink hair smiling to her.

"Even though I hate it.." she muttered lowly to herself as she looks at the silver ring on her left hand's ring finger.

Thankfully the bird doll didn't hear her as it looks down depressed.

"But didn't you make me?" it said while looking down to the sand.

"I didn't think you'd start talking and moving around." She replied while continuing her walk towards the village.

The bird then followed her.

 **Bazaar**

Street vendors and store sellers were shouting out their product to nearby buyers as they watch around for anything catching their eye.

In a purple whitish tent.

An old woman was getting a fortune telling by Éclair who was wearing a cloak while doing some motion on a crystal globe.

"I can see on of your ancestors. He used to work in a coal mine."

"Yes, that's right" The old woman said looking at Éclair.

"How did you know that?" she then asked Éclair.

"He was overly fond of alcohol. That caused his health to deteriorate. I see the possibility that this trend will repeat itself in this era." Éclair said to her.

Then the bird doll came out of a pot with the lid on its head while peeking at them. The old woman didn't notice it as she was too focused on Éclair.

"Please be careful not to drink excessively." Éclair instructed to her.

The old woman then stands up and smiled as she bowed her head in gratitude to Éclair.

"Thank you very much!" she thanked Éclair then went out.

After the old woman was out, the bird doll looks at Éclair.

"Amazing, Éclair! I didn't know you were a fortune teller!" it said amazed at her ability.

"You promised no to talk" she said to it as it closed its mouth to her.

Éclair then sighed.

"It's fine. I don't have many customers today" Éclair said to it.

She then looks away. "Besides, I'm not a fortune teller at all" she said.

"All I can see is that Lady's past. I don't know a thing about her future, so I just say whatever comes to my mind" she explained to the bird.

"That's some incredible magic." The bird doll said to her.

"Like I said, it's not magic" she said to it.

"Excuse me" a voice spoke in front of the entrance.

"A customer! Hide!" Éclair then quietly ordered the bird doll to hide.

The doll instantly went into the pot, hiding itself.

She then looks at the entrance.

"Come in" she said to the customer.

A light blue haired boy comes in and was carrying a dead white weasel.

"Sakurou died" the boy said as he cries watching his beloved pet dead.

"Can you bring him back to life?" the boy then asked her.

Éclair had a sad look on her face as she shook her head saying no.

"I am not a wizard. I'm sorry." She replied to the boy.

"I see" the boy said as he looks down sad and depressed.

"But a life once lost cannot be restored, even by magic." Éclair started to explain to the boy. As the boy looks down as tears come out of his eyes.

"That's why life is a very precious thing. I'm sure that weasel was very happy being with you as it was sure to have been given so much love by you."

"Don't forget that feeling" Éclair said to the boy.

"Will I also die like Sakurou someday?" the boy asked her.

"In order to not have any regrets when that day comes, people try to live their lives to the fullest." **(Scene: the villagers in the bazaar)**

"I don't want to die" the boy said crying.

"I want to live forever!" the boy said as the tears were pouring down.

Éclair had a sad look on her as she looks down.

 **Dessert**

Éclair and the bird doll were now walking back to her home as the sun was setting.

"You're pretty cold towards kids too, Éclair" the doll said as it walks with her.

"Really?" she said while walking.

She then felt something wasn't with her as she looks down and saw that her ring was missing.

"Oh, no!" she gasped as she starts to look around for it.

"What's wrong?" the bird doll asked.

"My ring is gone!" she said as she looks around for it.

"The thing around your fingers?" the bird doll asks.

"What should I do? My precious ring.." Éclair said with a worried voice

"The ring must have fallen when you took it off when you were changing back there." It said to her.

"It could have fallen somewhere in the village!" Éclair said as she looks at the town.

"But it's getting dark, so let's look for it tomorrow" the bird doll said

"I can't wait that long! That ring is…" Éclair said as she starts to run back to the village.

"Wait Éclair! I heard the villagers say that wolves come out over there at night. It's too dangerous!" the bird doll warned her as it looks worried for her safety.

Éclair stopped for a moment then turns to look at the doll.

"I'm scared. I wanna go home!" it said to her.

"You will never understand the value of that ring. So, Stop following me around!" Éclair then shouted at it before running towards the village.

The bird look shock at her as it watches her run to the village.

 **The village**

 **Night time.**

Éclair was currently desperate in search of the ring as she looks around the ground for it.

"It's not here!" she said as she searches on the ground.

"What should I do? That ring is.." Éclair said as she kept searching for it.

"Huh? Why was that ring so precious to me again?" she said as she stops her search and holds her head while having a confused look on her.

 **(Flashack scene: the pinked haired boy was saying something to her as he holds the ring in his hand before sliding it on her finger while smiling to her)**

 **Hooowwwllll!**

the sound of wolves howling was heard and Éclair quickly runs away from the ground.

A pack of wolves spotted her and started to chase her.

Éclair was running as she wanted to get away from the wolves.

"Huff! Huff! huff!" Éclair runs away as the wolves was starting to get close to her.

She turns around and saw the wolves were coming closer as they were growling while chasing her.

While running, Éclair accidently trips on a rock and falls down.

"Gah!" she yelped as she falls down

She slides on the ground as dirt was covering her from the fall.

""Am I going to end up being eaten by the wolves?"" she though in her mind as she saw the wolves were coming closer to her.

""What's going to happen to me?"" Éclair said as she reaches out to the wolves.

She then saw the bird doll flying towards her while holding a wooden made axe.

"Éclair!" it shouted to her as it headbutted a wolf near her.

Éclair then loses consciousness as her eyes closed.

"Ei! Ei! Ei!" the bird shouted as it started to use the wooden axe to hit the wolf's head with it over and over.

The wolves got angry then bite the bird doll's head ripping a chunk of its head with its fangs.

 **SHRIPPPP! (the sound of something getting teared)**

"I won't let any of you hurt Éclair!" it said while holding the wooden axe pointing at them.

The wolves then growled at him before attacking it.

The bird doll then braced itself, ready to fight them to protect Éclair.

All of sudden a cloaked figure jumps down a house's roof and started to fight the wolves in front of the bird doll.

The cloaked figure then fired fireballs at the wolves scaring them away.

"Yiiiippppp!" the wolves yipped as they run away from him.

The figure then turns around to look at the bird doll and Éclair who was unconscious.

The bird doll looks grateful to him as it smiled a bit to him.

 **Next morning**

 **Éclair's home**

Éclair who was on the bed slowly open her eyes and wakes up as she sat up on her bed.

"I'm at home?" she said a bit dazed.

"My ring!" she said as she saw her ring was on her left ring finger.

She then saw her clothes were folded on her stone table beside her bed.

Éclair looks around and saw the bird doll was sleeping beside her.

It then wakes up and saw that Éclair was awake.

"Éclair!" it said happily to her and hugs her waist.

She put a hand on its head as it caressed it.

"I'm so glad, you're okay!" it said happily to her and looks up to look at her.

"Did you find my ring and took me back home?" she asked it.

The bird doll shook its head saying no.

"No, he did" it replied while motioning to the front door.

"He?" Éclair said confused. The bird doll then nodded.

"Yup! He also sewed my head when the wolves tore it" the bird replied while motioning to the sewed patch on its head.

Éclair then realized who it was as she jumps out of bed and then runs out door.

"Éclair?" the bird doll as it flies to follow her.

 **Outside Éclair's home**

Éclair and the bird doll came out and saw a caped figure was holding the bird doll's wooden axe with his right hand while looking at the surrounding area for any wolves.

Éclair's eyes started to tear up when she saw him.

The figure turns around when he heard some noise from behind.

"Yo, Éclair" the figure greeted to her as he smiled to her.

Éclair's tears fall from her eyes as she runs towards him.

"Natsu!" she said as she hugs her friend.

Natsu then hugs her back while having a smile to him.

"I'm back" he said to her as they separate from the hug.

Éclair looks at him while tears were keep falling near her eyes.

She then nodded while smiling. "Welcome back!" she greeted him back.

They then hug back while holding each other.

The bird doll smiled to them before walking away.

It had a sad look on it as it walks away from them.

"Where are you going?'' Éclair called out to it as she went to it with Natsu behind her.

"But, Éclair not alone anymore, so she doesn't need me anymore to keep her company" it said while looking down.

"What are you saying? You're my friend, aren't you?'' she said surprising it.

The bird doll turns around to look at them as it had tears near its eyes.

Éclair and Natsu smiled softly to it as Éclair hugs the bird doll.

"Momon" Éclair said while hugging the doll.

"Momon?'' it replied to her while looking at her.

Éclair nodded as she smiled to it.

"Your name is Momon, I had actually decided the day I made you."

"You're a Momonga, so you're named Momon." she said to it.

"Eh? I'm supposed to be a momonga?" it replied.

"You don't like it?" Éclair said to it.

The bird doll shook its head saying no.

"No, it was the name Éclair gave me. So, I like it!" Momon said happily to them.

Éclair smiled and then stands up while carrying Momon.

She then turns to look at Natsu who was smiling to them.

 **A town somewhere**

"hey Natsu, Éclair. Where are we going now?" Momon asked them as they were walking down a path.

"I was thinking of going on a journey again with Natsu and you" she replied to Momon who was riding on Natsu's head.

"I feel like the Phoenix Stone and this ring have plans for me." Éclair said smiling to Momon and Natsu.

"And I'll be with both of you every step of the way!" Momon said happily to her while Natsu nodded his head a little to her avoiding making Momon fall down from his head.

"Of course!" Éclair said as she smiled happily while holding Natsu's right hand with her left hand as they walk through the streets

 **X783**

 **A town Somewhere**

Natsu, Éclair and Momon were walking down the street as they were traveling.

"Ne! Ne! Natsu what were you doing on your journey back then?" Momon asked Natsu while riding on his right shoulder.

"Nothing" he replied to Momon while carrying most of their luggage.

"Eh? Come on tell me Natsu!" Momon whined at him, wanting to know.

Natsu just ignored him while letting Momon whines at him.

Éclair who was right beside Natsu smiled to them. She then heard some people chatting.

"Another job success you guys!" A blond hair girl cheered while walking with a red head Armor girl, a black hair boy wearing a white top coat, a girl with short white hair and a flying blue cat.

Éclair then looks at the girl for a moment as well as the girl looks at her.

"Lucy hurry up!" one of her friends call out to her.

"Ah! Coming" she replied turning around before running to catch up on her friend.

"Éclair" Momon called out to her while waiting for her with Natsu.

She then turns around and resumed her walking with her companions.

Éclair links her arm with Natsu's as she leans her head a bit to his shoulder while smiling as they walk on the street together.

"Hey! let's go to a place called Magnolia!" Momon suggested to them while holding a little map.

"Too crowded and too many wizards, I don't like it" Éclair replied to Momon.

"Eh? But Natsu's a wizard too though." Momon said to her.

"He's different, He's.." Éclair said before pausing to look at him.

Éclair smiled to him and then looks back to the front.

"He's special" she finished while smiling to him.

Momon was confused but decided to let it be.

Natsu smiled in his hood as he lets them chatter with each other.

"Let's just go there another time" he said to them.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Please Fav, Review, and Follow.**


	9. Their Quest

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **X791**

 **A city somewhere**

A group of mages were on their way to their request to apprehend a bandit gang's boss.

"The job flier says they hang out in that old fortress at the top!" Lucy said excited.

"You're sure excited about this" Gray said to her.

"I sure am!" Lucy replied to him.

"I'm just brimming with confidence for some reason lately."

"Well then! let's go find ourselves a bandit boss, shall we?" Lisanna said to them

"Aye sir!" Happy said excited.

 **(Que opening)**

Just speed it up Don't be afraid

Run Run Get it start

nagare te ku subete ga

saki yuku kumo ga yon deru

motto motto

shissou Highway

 **(Imagine scene: Lucy and the others were in their quest doing a great job in beating the bandits)**

narabu Speed gun

tsuduku Crooked street

hate nai Cross road

kaze o saki kake agare

ikkini kumonoue he

jiyuu wa kono te ni

Speed up Speed up Speed up

 **(Imagine scene: Natsu was fighting a light green haired man while dodging a big man's cannon)**

Just speed it up Don't be afraid

Run Run Get it start

nagare te ku subete ga

saki yuku kumo ga yon deru

motto motto

shissou Highway

 **(Imagine scene: Natsu, Éclair, Momon were walking down a path by the sunset together as they hold hands with each other while Momon was sitting on top of Natsu's head)**

 **In the town's street**

Lucy and the others were now running up the streets to find the wanted bandit boss.

"And these What's their name Bandits…" Gray said while running with them.

"The Bacchus Bandits! We're supposed to catch Geese their leader!" Lucy corrected him and explains to him as well.

"The Mayor himself posted this job, so it's gonna be a _Huge_ reward" she then had a greedy looking face on her all of the sudden.

"Lucy, you got a crazy, greedy look on your face, you know." Happy said looking at her.

"how rude!" she retorted at the blue flying cat.

"just stay focused on the job, Happy!" Charla said to him.

"Erza-san!" Wendy called out to the scarlet hair Re-quip mage.

"Yes, Wendy?" Erza asked her.

"Is it just me or is the city seems to be too quiet?" she said as she looks around the houses.

Erza then realized it but was to slow as bandits came out of the house holding all sorts of magic weapons with them.

"An ambush, huh?" Gray said as he looks around.

"You guys ain't gettin' past us!" a bandit member yell at them

"We're gonna turn you into fish food and throw you lot to the ocean!" another one yells at them.

"Fine by us, let's go guys!" Lisanna said while turning into her cat soul.

"Remember! Our target is their leader Geese! If we don't catch him, we don't get our reward!" Erza quickly reminded them.

"Reward I want! Reward I want! Reward! Reward!" Lucy said happily as she claps her hands while skipping in happiness.

"She's now evil" Happy said sweat dropping.

 **They then engage all of the bandits and managed to catch all of them except their leader, Geese who managed to give Lucy the slip**

 **After that they were yelled by the mayor for failing their job and said their reward won't be given to them.**

 **Desert somewhere**

Éclair was sitting down by a tree's shade as she kept looking at the Phoenix stone then to the ring on her ring finger.

Then her bird friend, Momon and her friend Natsu went to her as Momon simply fly to her and landed on her lap.

Éclair smiled to them as she caressed Momon's head with her hand.

"I almost didn't think the both of you were going to come back?" she said to them.

Momon had a sad look on him as she stares sadly to Éclair.

Natsu also had a sad look while hiding it in his mask from her eyes to see.

He then sat down and places his hand on top of hers while caressing it gently.

Éclair smiled to him then looks at Momon.

"I'm sorry.." Éclair apologizes to Momon.

"You both promised that you'll be with me forever, didn't you?" she said as she caresses Momon's head.

 **Magic Council in Era**

The Guild Masters and the Council Members were in a meeting as they were discussing the recent events of abnormal magic activities up north of Fiore.

"Rivals Zeref?" Makarov said while thinking.

 **Outside of the Magic council**

Makarov was now sitting on the grass outside while smoking on a pipe.

"Those big shots are really long winded, aren't they?" he said as he sucks some of the smoke on the pipe before blowing it away to the air.

"I leave it to the both of you" he said as he looks at behind him.

In the shadows two figure were crouching behind him as one was big while the other was small and had a round shaped ear.

"Gihee" the big figure chuckled before disappearing with the little one.

 **Magnolia**

Lucy and her friends were now back home from their job.

"Uhmmmm! My body feel so tired from the job" Lisanna said while stretching her hands up.

"It sure is nice to be back home!" Happy said while eating a fish.

"What do you expect!" Charla retorted to him.

"Sorry guys! I gonna go home to take a shower before I go back to the guild" Lucy said as she walks in front of them.

"You guys go ahead! I'll catch up later!" Lucy said as she walks back home.

"Isn't she energetic?" Gray said looking at Lucy's disappearing figure.

"Well she's the type to recover quickly" Erza said to her friends as she saw Lucy went to the side of the road and disappeared from their sight.

 **With Lucy**

she was now walking back home while pulling her suit case with her.

Lucy then let out a sigh then looks up with determination.

"All right! I'll just do better next time!" she said with confidence in her voice.

She then passes a girl wearing a red dress and a yellow walking bird as she walks back home.

Lucy looks at the person for a moment before looking back to the path to her apartment

All of the sudden the girl suddenly falls to the ground as the bird flies up above her.

"Éclair! Éclair!" The bird shouted at her friends with worry in its tone.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Lucy exclaimed as she drops her suitcase and then went to Éclair who was on the ground unconscious.

"Please! Help Éclair!" the bird begged Lucy while having tears in its eyes.

 **(Black and white scene:** Éclair was walking as her long hair ribbon disintegrated as she was walking while being followed by some shadow of people and animals who were following her. Éclair then saw a person in front of her reaching his hand towards her for her to take it).

 **Veronica Kingdom**

"So, as you may know, my kingdom will host its 400th anniversary in three days" Duke Cream instructed to four people who were kneeling down to him.

"I want you, Carbuncle to retrieve the other half of the phoenix stone that my family has possessed for centuries. I will pay you all 400 million jewels also" he said to them.

The four people nodded their head and then went out.

The duke then looks through his window and smiled.

 **Hallway**

"Chase" the middle person said while walking with the others in the kingdom hallway.

The person with the mask and cloaked disappeared in the shadows.

"A Phoenix Stone, huh?" the middle figure said smiling and the other two grinned a bit to him.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Night time**

The guild was closing up as everyone was cleaning and turning off the lights except for the bar.

Éclair and Momon were sitting on a table as Éclair was eating a plate of soup while Momon was eating a piece of bread.

Éclair then scoops some of her soup and feed it to Momon.

Momon drinks the soup and swallowed it then continued eating the piece of bread.

Lucy and the others just watch as Éclair and Momon were eating the food given by them.

Mira then went to give them a drink as she sets it down on their table.

"Here you go" Mira said to them.

Éclair looks at her. "Thanks" she thanked Mira as Mira went back to put the tray back to the bar.

"maybe she fainted because she was hungry?" Lucy said while looking at them.

"Who is she anyway?" Happy asked her

"I dunno" she replied to Happy.

"What's that baby bird-looking thing?" Elfman whispered to his little sister.

"Seems to be her friend.." Lisanna replied.

"Looks kinda tasty!" Droy said grinning to Jet.

"That's what you're thinking?" Jet replied while sweat dropping.

"Don't you think she's hot?" Max said to them while looking at Éclair and was using the broom stick to stand with it.

"Geez you guys! And if case you haven't notice, look" Levy said to them as she points to the ring Éclair was wearing.

"She's taken already" she said to them as Max looks disappointed a bit and then continuing to sweep with the broom he was holding.

Éclair and Momon now has finished their meals as she uses a napkin to wipe away any excess soup from her mouth.

"Thank you for the meal" she thanked to them.

Lucy then quickly sits down in front of her.

"you'll be okay now!" she said to them.

"No, I would've been fine with or without food" Éclair replied to her while caressing the ring on her finger.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused.

"Oh my" Mira said to them.

"Éclair! Don't say things like that!" Momon quickly said to her.

He then turns to look at Lucy and the others.

"I'm sorry!" Momon apologizes to them while bowing his head.

"N-No, it's okay.." Lucy replied to him.

"I'm Momon. And she's Éclair, I took them in a few years ago!" Momon said to them while smiling to them.

"Don't you mean the other way around!" Jet and Droy retorted to them at the same time. Wendy had a confused look when Momon stated that Éclair was more than one person.

Éclair nodded her head in agreement.

Lucy then reach towards Momon for a handshake.

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" she greeted to Momon while shaking his wing.

She then reaches to Éclair for a handshake

Éclair looks away from her as she didn't want to shake hand with her.

Momon then looks worried to her as he saw that Éclair didn't like to be here.

All of the sudden Gray and the others jumps in as they started to introduced themselves

"I'm Gray! Nice to meet you!" he said smiling to her.

"I'm Wendy! Pleased to meet you, Éclair-san!" Wendy said to her

"I'm Happy! Want a fish?" Happy said while leaning out a half-eaten fish to Éclair.

Éclair looks away from them as she looks at her ring before standing up.

"Thanks for your help" Éclair said as she stands up from her seat then looks at Momon.

"Let's go Momon, he'll worry about us" she said to Momon.

"Ano? Who are you talking about?" Wendy said to her while having a confused face ever since Momon had said "them".

Éclair turns to look at her and replied.

"My f.." Éclair said before getting cut off when all of the sudden the guild doors burst open and a figure in a cloak was standing there while catching his breath as the figure looks around and spotted Éclair and Momon by the bar.

"Éclair! Momon!" the figure called out to them while running towards them.

"Natsu!" Momon said in happiness as he flaps his wings flying up, and was happy to see him.

Éclair also turns around and smiled happily as Natsu came to them.

Natsu quickly hugs Éclair as he was so worried for her.

Éclair was a bit surprised from the hug and then she relaxed and hugs him back.

The Fairy Tail girls blush a bit at them.

Natsu then separated from the hug as his face was in relief after finding them.

He then started to look around on Éclair's body looking for any indications for any injury.

"Natsu, I'm fine. You don't have to worry" Éclair said smiling while letting him lifts her hands up and inspects them for any injury.

The others look at Natsu a bit sceptical due to him wearing a cloak and was over protective over Éclair.

Natsu check her body for anything out of the ordinary and then let out a sigh in relief when he saw she was fine.

He then softly smiled to her as he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Wendy and the other girls blushed at the scene.

Éclair also blushed at him before looking away embarrassed at the action.

"He Liiiiikeeess her" Momon and Happy said while stretching the part on the "Like"

"I'm really glad you're safe, Éclair" Natsu said while patting her head.

Éclair smiled to him as she nodded.

Natsu then saw Lucy and the others staring at them.

"Thank you for helping Éclair" he said while bowing his head to them.

"It's nothing" Lucy said to him while the others smiled while nodding.

"Here" Natsu said as he gives Lucy a sack.

Lucy takes the sack from him and saw that it was filled with dozens of gold coins.

"Eh?! We can't take this!" Lucy retorted to him while trying to give back the gold to him.

"Its okay, all of you helped Éclair when I wasn't there. Keep it" he said while turning around to see Éclair and Momon waiting on him.

Natsu then takes Éclair's hand with his and started to lead them out of the guild.

Charla who was eyeing them from the start suddenly had a vision.

 **Charla's vision**

 **A monster roaring at them.**

 **An orb glowing bright**

 **Éclair who was crying while hugging Natsu**

 **A battle between two creatures she didn't know**

 **End Vision**

"Wait!" she shouted at them as Natsu and the others stop to look at her.

"Don't go to that Forest! I see something sad awaits you there"

"Forest?" Éclair said confused but to Natsu he squinted his eyes to her.

" _Take the Phoenix Stone to Kalard in the Boundary Forest"_

He recalled something from the past.

"Don't worry! I'll keep Éclair and Momon safe from harm." Natsu said while turning around to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Lucy called out to them.

But Natsu, Éclair and Momon were already out of their guild.

 **Magnolia Park**

Natsu and the others were now walking to the train station to go to the Boundary Forest.

"Hey! Hey! Natsu, where is the Boundary Forest?" Momon said while walking with them.

"Its northwest of here" he replied to Momon before stopping his walk as he senses someone coming.

"Natsu?" Éclair said to him as she asks him why did he stop.

Then Lucy and the others came running towards them.

"Wait!" Lucy said to them while finally reaching them.

"You can't go to the Boundary Forest! Its full of dangerous beast!" Happy said warning them.

Natsu looks at them for a moment before smiling a bit behind his mask.

"Thanks for the heads up but It'll be fine" Natsu said to them while turning around to look at them.

"Why do you need to go there anyway?" Wendy ask them.

Éclair and Momon didn't know why as they look at Natsu who knows.

"Something is there that might help answer Éclair questions about the stone on her necklace and the ring she's wearing" he explained to them while lying about the ring part.

"It will?" Momon said while looking at Éclair's necklace and ring.

Natsu nodded.

"Appreciate the concern but its best we'll be on our way" Natsu said before turning around and walk away with Éclair and Momon.

But before they get further away Lucy stops them.

"Wait!" Lucy called out to them.

Natsu then let out an annoyed sigh before turning around to look at her.

"What?" he said to her.

"Let us come with you then! We'll help keep Éclair and Momon safe when you're not around" Lucy offered to them.

Erza and the others smiled while nodded as if they're saying that they're willing to help.

Natsu squinted his eyes a bit before thinking of the possibility of the things that might happen to Éclair and Momon when he's not with them.

He then saw Éclair and Momon as they look at him for his reply.

"Its up to Éclair and Momon to decide" he said as he motions them for the answer.

Éclair look surprised at Natsu before looking at Lucy and the others as she was hesitant to decide.

She then looks at Momon who was flying.

"What do you think Momon?" she asked her winged friend.

"I'm okay with what you decide Éclair!" he replied enthusiastically to her.

"It'll be okay Éclair! We are Wizards that can keep you guys safe" Lucy said to her while smiling.

Éclair then looks away from her.

"I don't like magic, actually.." she said to her as she looks at the water stream by her side.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused.

"Éclair!" Momon said to her.

Éclair then looks at them. "Magic sometimes brings sorrow with it" she said to her before looking away.

"Magic.. Brings sorrow?" Lucy said confused.

Natsu had a sad look on him as he was feeling a bit guilty for some reason.

"That's not true! We're coming with you guys!" Lucy exclaimed to them.

"Yeah! Ain't gonna let someone say they hate Magic just because you say it brings sorrow!" Gray said to her while smiling.

"Aye" Happy exclaimed as well.

"We'll accompany you guys" Erza said while smiling.

"Us too!" Wendy said as well with Charla.

Éclair then sigh and then looks at Natsu.

"Let's have them come with us, shall we?" he said to her while smiling behind his mask.

 **Train**

Éclair and the others were seated in the passenger's seat as the train was heading towards the town near the Boundary Forest.

Natsu, Éclair and Momon who was sitting on Éclair's lap were sitting on one side while Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charla were sitting on the other side.

Erza and Gray are sitting on the other passenger's seat beside them while looking at the others.

"Say, where are you from Éclair?" Lucy ask her.

"I don't remember" Éclair replied to her while looking at the window.

"I lost some of my memories of where I was from" Éclair explains to her while holding her forehead.

"I only know my name thanks to Natsu" she said while smiling to him.

Natsu then place his hand over hers as he caressed it gently. Éclair smiled to him again before looking at the window.

"So, did you have amnesia?" Lucy asked her again

"Only partially, I started to have some of my old memories coming back to me with Natsu's help" Éclair replied to her.

"And I do remember some things, though." She said while looking at Lucy.

"Like the fact that I don't like wizards. Especially nosy and lying ones"

Lucy then blinks her eyes then puff her cheeks while looking away.

But for Natsu who heard her say she hates lying ones, made him have a frown on his face behind his mask.

""Will she hate me when she'll find the truth?"" he thought in his mind

"Don't be like that Éclair!" Momon said looking at her from her lap.

"I'm sorry. Éclair's just not very sociable. She's a good person at heart" Momon said apologizing to Lucy.

"Pointless chatter" Éclair said while closing her eyes.

"If you say so" Lucy said while still looking away from Éclair.

"Ano. Éclair-san, I don't want to be rude but I want to ask" Wendy timidly ask her.

Éclair open her eyes a bit to see her.

"are you and Natsu-san married? seeing that you're wearing a ring after all" she said while pointing at Éclair's ring

"No, we're not. Natsu said my father gave me this when he was dying many years ago" Éclair replied to her while looking at her ring.

Natsu's frown got worse for he had lied so many times to her and it made him feel so guilty.

""When this is all over, I'll better leave because she'll hate me after she knows the truth""

The train then can be seen heading towards Rose Garden their temporary pit stops.

Natsu then saw Éclair was getting drowsy a bit as her eyes was slowly closing.

He then gently grabs her shoulders and leans her head on his chest letting her rest a bit before they reach the city.

Lucy who saw the action got confused a bit.

""She said they're not married and Natsu's acting weird like he knows so much of Éclair than Éclair knows about herself""

Lucy said in her mind while having a sceptic look on her

 **The city**

Lucy and the others were so surprised as to see that the city was booming with Magic as they see people using it so much.

"Let's check in to our hotel first then let's enjoy our night here" Erza said to them as they all nodded.

Everyone went their separates way except for Lucy who stayed with Natsu, Éclair and Momon who was looking around while holding hands with each other.

 **Natsu and the others**

Lucy was doing her best at trying to make Éclair like magic by giving her food made with magic

Sadly, Éclair rejects all of them as she was not interested in them.

Lucy huffs her cheeks as her plans all failed.

Éclair who was looking away from her saw that Natsu was holding out an apple to her while smiling

She gratefully accepts the apple and bite it.

Natsu then bends down to give Momon a lollipop as Momon happily accepts it and started to lick it.

He then looks at Lucy who had her jaws drops as Natsu was able to make Éclair eats an ordinary apple and was able to make her smile so easily.

Natsu had a confused look on him as he watches Lucy was frustrated over something.

He then shrugs his shoulder and then felt tugging on his shirt

Natsu then saw that Momon was the one tugging him as he wanted to go on a kid's swing by the park.

Natsu nodded his head and went with him to the park.

Éclair followed also as she bites her apple while smiling to them.

Lucy let out a sigh as she watches them from behind.

""They look like a married couple playing with their kid"" she said in her mind.

 **Hills Hotel**

Everyone was grouped up while sitting in the lobby, waiting for Erza who was buying their rooms to stay for the night at the receptionist.

"Your room keys, yes? Just a moment, please" the hotel staff said as he went to get Erza the room keys.

"Certainly" Erza replied to him as she waits for him to return.

"What's Erza so happy about?" Gray said looking at Erza while holding a paper that said Warning for Public exhibition.

"apparently she bought a wedding dress at a store" Wendy replied to him while remembering what they saw.

"huh?!" Lucy, Gray, and Happy exclaimed in surprise to her statement.

Erza who heard them turned around to look at them.

"What's wrong?" she ask them.

"Oh, nothing!" They replied back while waving their hands saying no

Natsu who heard her, started to imagine Éclair wearing a white wedding dress with him wearing a tuxedo.

He smiled a bit at the imagination and decided to keep it as a good memory when he leaves.

 **In their room**

They settled down in their room as Lucy was taking a bath. Gray and Erza gone out a bit to buy some drink and snacks for them.

While Wendy and Charla were already asleep in their room as Natsu drapes the blanket over them. He then smiled to them and then walks back to Éclair's room.

Lucy then went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped over her body as her hair was a bit wet from the shower.

"You can have the shower now guys" she said while drying her hair with a short towel.

"Eh? Where is everyone?" she said as she saw only Éclair who was looking at the window and Momon who was sitting on the bed as they were the only with her.

Éclair didn't reply as she looks down to her lap with Momon looking worried at her.

Lucy then sits down on the bed looking at Éclair.

"You're not going to shower?" Lucy asked her.

Éclair didn't reply as she then looks at the window to the city.

"Éclair" Momon called out to her.

"You know, I can go to my friend's room if you guys don't want me here with you" Lucy said to Éclair and Momon.

"We don't mind sharing it" Éclair said while still looking at the window.

"Huh?" Momon and Lucy exclaimed surprised to her.

"You have the eyes" Éclair said as she turns around to look at Lucy.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy ask her.

"You have the eyes of someone who knows sorrow and despair as you had lost someone important to you" Éclair said to Lucy.

"I didn't know there were other magic users like Natsu with those eyes too" Éclair said while smiling.

"Human sorrow? Wait a minute.." Lucy said while realizing something.

"Natsu's a wizard? I thought you said you hate wizards?" Lucy asks as she was confused to her.

Éclair then shook her head saying no, "Not Natsu, I don't hate him, he's.." Éclair was about to reply to her before their room went dark.

"What is this?" Lucy said while standing up.

Then a man wearing a mask and a cloak came out of the shadows as he throws a kunai at Lucy who saw him and quickly dodge.

The man then throws another kunai at Lucy as she quickly jumps away from it then went to Éclair and got in front of her, to protect her.

the hooded masked man then came out of the shadows.

"The comfort of being a captive, or the terror of being a fleeing prey.."

"Choose" he said while holding a kunai and pointed it to her.

"Who are you?!" Lucy exclaimed to the man as he came out of the shadows.

"Not you" the man said looking at Lucy then to Éclair.

Lucy and Momon then looks at Éclair with a worried face on them.

"Run, Éclair!" Lucy said to her while facing the masked man.

Momon then opened the glass window for Éclair as he and her jumps out of it.

Lucy then throws a nearby chair to him as the chair breaks from impact but didn't faze the man, she then jumps out of the window as well.

"HELP!" Lucy screams for some help as she landed to the ground.

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy heard her screams for help and then ran to see what was wrong.

Éclair, Momon and Lucy were on the side walk as the masked man landed down by a fence watching their movements.

Lucy then grabs Éclair's hands and started to run away from him, with Momon following them as well.

The masked man gave chase to them as he was intending to capture his target.

"Someone's trying to get you?!" Lucy asked her while running with her.

"Above!" Momon suddenly exclaims while looking up.

Lucy and Éclair look up and saw that the masked man was flying above them as he threw several kunai at them while manage to pierce Éclair's shoulder with one.

"Guh!" Éclair yelped in pain while holding her shoulder.

"Éclair!" Lucy and Momon shouted in worry as they saw the masked man was closing in on them.

They then ran into an alley way as they tried to run away from the masked man.

The masked man kept throwing more kunai to stop them from running.

Lucy and Éclair kept dodging them as they run away.

But they accidently trip on an edge and fall down.

"Kyaaaa!" They scream as they fall.

They then bounced off a store's blanket roof and falls down to the ground.

"Lucy! Éclair! Are you alright!" Momon said to them worried

Momon then saw the kunai that was lodged on Éclair's back shoulder fell out as her shoulder was bleeding.

"Éclair!" Momon shouted as he went to Éclair.

Lucy was rubbing her head from the fall and looks up and she saw the masked man was standing up from where they fell as he was staring at them.

"Let her blood flow, blade of mine" he said as a sword came out of his arm and then he dashes towards them.

"Éclair!" Lucy exclaimed as she got in front of her to protect her.

But Éclair pushed her away from her so that she could protect Lucy.

"Éclair!" Lucy reached out for her as she saw that the masked man's sword was closing in on Éclair.

 **WHOOOSH!**

All of the sudden a figure appeared in front of Éclair as the figure grabs the sword with his bare hand.

"Natsu!" Éclair exclaimed happy to see him.

Natsu turned around to look at her and nodded while smiling to her.

Suddenly his smile disappears when he saw Éclair was bleeding on her right shoulder and he saw the Kunai near her that had her blood on it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted as he looks at the mask man as his hand started to ignite in flames as he was very angry.

Natsu then shatters the sword he was holding and then kick the masked man with a flaming kick.

"Guh!" The masked man grunted while falling out of the crater he made from Natsu's attack.

"YOU HURT ÉCLAIR!" Natsu growled angrily to him.

The masked man was about to retreat but was stop as Natsu suddenly appears in front of him and then grabbed his right hand and ignited his in flames.

"Gaah!" the masked man yells in pain as his hand was getting burn.

Natsu then throws him away like a ragdoll.

The masked man then falls to the ground and quickly gets up while holding his burned right hand with his left hand while looking at Natsu.

Natsu glares at him with eyes filled with Anger and Rage as Natsu growls at him.

The masked man clicked his tongue while stepping back a little from Natsu trying to get away.

Suddenly ice shards and swords came flying at the masked man.

The masked man then dodges the attacks as Gray, Happy and Erza came running to help Natsu and the others.

He then starts to run away from them.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed and started to chase the masked man with Gray running beside her.

"Happy stay with them!" Gray told to the blue feline.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied to him.

Lucy and the others watch as Erza and Gray chase the masked man.

Natsu's glare at the masked man quickly disappears as it was replaced with a worried one as he kneeled down to Éclair and reach towards his emergency med kit on his belt.

He then quickly wipes the blood on her shoulder as he bandaged it up quickly.

Éclair then smiled to him for his kindness.

"Thank you Natsu" she said to him.

Natsu nodded before hugging Éclair.

Éclair hugs him back while smiling in the hug.

They then separated as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hey! Everyone okay!?" Gray asked with Erza beside him as they were running towards them.

"That guy managed to escaped from us!" Erza said annoyed

"Éclair is being targeted for some reason" Lucy said while standing up.

The sound of something falling off could be heard near Lucy, who didn't notice it.

"Ah!" Gray said while a blush was forming on his cheek

Erza had a deadpanned look on her while shaking her head from seeing things.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked them.

"Hey! Hey! Lucy" Happy called out to her while floating beside her

"Hmm?" Lucy said to Happy.

"You're arousing!" he said while trying to hold a laughter from coming out.

Lucy was confused as she looks down and saw that her towel had come off.

Éclair was closing Natsu's eyes with her hands because she didn't want him to see this.

"KYAAAAAAA!"Lucy screams then quickly kneels down to cover her body.

"Gray, I think your stripping habit is becoming a contagious disease" Erza said to him.

"Thank you, my contagious disease" Gray said blushing while thanking his stripping habit.

"Look away!" Lucy shouted at him while throwing pebbles at him.

 **After an hour**

They went back to the hotel to take a good night sleep after what happened tonight.

Erza, Gray and Happy went to their room while Natsu, Lucy, Momon and Éclair went to theirs as everyone locks their doors and windows.

Lucy then changes into her pyjamas and went to bed.

She then saw Éclair was stripping of her cloth as she was now in a white bra like clothing and underwear as she slips into the bed's blanket with Momon.

Lucy then saw Natsu who was leaning against a wall and had his eyes closes in his mask.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Lucy asked him.

"No, I'll stay up and keep a look out in case that bastard comes back" Natsu replied as he opens his eyes that were filled with rage and anger.

Lucy then nodded a bit scared at him and went to bed.

Éclair looks at Natsu a bit worried before Natsu who saw her, gives her a smile.

"Good Night Éclair, Momon, and Lucy!" he said cheerfully to her.

Éclair nodded a bit hesitant and went to sleep.

Natsu then turned off the lights as Lucy, Momon and Éclair went to sleep while he keeps a look out.

 **2 hours later**

Lucy and Momon were now asleep with Éclair pretending to fall asleep as she was too worried for Natsu.

She peeks a bit to see where he was and saw that he was leaning against a wall while crossing his hands and had closed eyes.

Éclair then slowly and quietly got out of her bed while not waking up Lucy and Momon.

She then tiptoed to him and tugged his cloth lightly.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw Éclair was in front of him as she had a worried look on her face.

"Éclair?" Natsu said in a whisper to her.

"Go to sleep with me" Éclair said to her while pulling on his right hand.

"I need to keep a look out to protect you" he retorted to her.

Éclair's eyes then look at him in a begging way to him.

Natsu who saw her eyes had a hesitant look as he wanted to refuse but he couldn't when she gives him the eyes.

He then sighs in giving up.

"Alright" he said to her while starting to take off his mask and cloak.

Éclair smiled to him and went to her bed.

She then opened the blanket for her and him to go in.

Natsu then quietly went to her and sleep down on the bed while holding onto her in a protective way.

Due to the shifts on the bed Momon started to wake up as his eyes were fluttering to open.

Natsu quickly caress his head to make him go to sleep.

It worked and Momon went back to sleep.

Éclair then shifts in her position so that she was facing Natsu's chest and had a soft smile to her as she sleeps with his arms around her.

Natsu gently embrace her so he could protect her while she's asleep.

""It's been a long time, since we last slept together in each other arms"" he said while smiling before giving a kiss on Éclair's head and started to snuggle to her as he closes his eyes to sleep.

But unknown to them, Lucy woke up a few seconds ago and saw the whole thing.

""Natsu is acting way suspicious than I first thought, I need to find out what's his connection with Éclair"" she said in her mind before going back to sleep.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye-bye**


	10. Their Memories of Each Other

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **The next Morning**

 **Boundary Forest**

Éclair and the others were now in the Boundary Forest as they were following Natsu who was leading the way.

All of the sudden a giant lizard like creature came out of the woods as it hissed at them.

"Kyaaa! It's a giant lizard!" Happy and Lucy screams while looking at the giant lizard

The creature hissed at them as Erza and Gray went in front of Lucy and the others to fight against it.

All of the sudden the creature was set in flames by Natsu who had an arm which had steam coming out of it and had an annoyed look on him.

The others watch as the lizard monster was knock out with burn marks all over its body.

"Let's go" Natsu said as he turns around to walk again.

The others look shock at first before following him.

Lucy looks confused as how does Natsu know where to go.

"Hey Éclair, Momon. How did you guys meet Natsu?" Lucy asked Éclair and Momon who was being carried by Éclair.

"I met Natsu who saved me and Éclair from a pack of hungry wolves a few years back" Momon replied to her.

Éclair however looks down a bit as she had an unsure look on her.

"Éclair?" Lucy called out to her.

"I still don't know" Éclair replied to her

"Eh?" Lucy said confused.

"The first time I met Natsu was when I woke up from a sleep as I saw him in front of me as he looked worried for me" Éclair explained to her.

"I didn't remember my name back then, so Natsu told me who I am and everything else and ever since that we went together everywhere"

Lucy got more curios as she started to put the puzzle together.

"But at that time.." Éclair suddenly said

Lucy then looks at her as she saw Éclair was having a confused look on her.

"When I said "who are you?" to Natsu, he had a tear drop near his eyes, like he wanted to cry for some reason" Éclair said as she looks at Natsu's back.

Lucy then spotted a sudden change in Natsu's steps as she saw his shoulder were dropped down a bit.

"I feel like I know him even before I had lost my memories of myself" Éclair said as she looks at Natsu

 **After that Monster after Monster came after them as they all were blown away by Gray and the others.**

"Huff! Huff! Why are there so many monsters coming after us!?" Lucy said to Éclair, Momon, Happy, Charla and Wendy as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Lets just catch a fish and cheer up" Happy said while going to the pond near them.

All of the sudden the pond's water started to rise and came out a huge fish monster.

"HERE'S A TASTY LOOKING ONE!" Happy screams in shock with the others.

"GET REAL!" Charla said to him.

All of the sudden the monster fish was suddenly burned in flames as it was now grilled fish.

"Eh?" they said as they watch the giant fried fish.

Natsu then appeared from jumping down a tree as he went to Éclair and Momon.

"You Ok?" he asks them which Éclair and Momon nodded their head to him.

Natsu then sighs in relief while pulling Éclair up on her feet.

 **After a while**

They were now walking past a red magic barrier that was blocking the monsters from coming in.

"This is really one worn-out monster deterrent barrier" Erza said while walking through the wall like magic barrier.

"Then we're almost there, right?" Wendy said to Natsu who was leading them.

Natsu nodded and saw something up ahead.

He then started to run towards it.

"Natsu!" Éclair and Momon called to him as they run following him.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted to them as she and the others quickly follows.

Natsu stops his running as in front of him was the ruins of an old home.

""I'm sorry for being late, Kalard!"" he said in his mind clenching his hands in anger and sadness.

Then he heard something moving in the home as he watches for anything out of the ordinary.

Natsu heard the others coming fast as he turns around to look at them for a moment before looking back at Kalard's home.

Éclair and the others reach him as they saw he was standing in front of the ruins.

"Talk about a run-down!" Gray said as he looks at the ruins.

"Is this Kalard's house?" Lucy said while looking at Natsu.

Natsu nodded to her.

Éclair then runs towards the house while Momon followed her.

"Éclair!" Momon called out to her.

"all of you keep her safe, I'll stay here and be on a look out in case that masked bastard followed us here" he said while standing and looked around the area.

They nodded and followed Éclair and Momon.

Natsu then saw that they had went into an underground basement in the house.

""Looks like its time"" he said sadly in his mind while having a tear fall near his eyes.

 **In the basement of the run-down house**

Éclair and the others went down the stairs and saw many old pots, papers and glass in there.

They all then started to look at the old workshop while trying to find something.

"This is" Éclair suddenly spoke, grabbing everyone's attention.

They all saw that she was tracing and old picture of a little girl and two people whose picture was too smudged.

"This is me as a child" she said while tracing the picture of the little girl.

"Huh?" Lucy said while looking at the picture

Éclair then saw another picture on the old desk. She gently picks it up and saw that it was herself.

Éclair saw that she was smiling while holding hands with a man whose face smudged.

"This picture" Éclair said while tracing the man's image with her fingers.

Suddenly the old lacrima orb on the desk started to glow.

Éclair stands back as a bright light came from the orb

"Éclair!" Momon called out to her in worry.

" _Éclair"_

Suddenly a voice spoke and came out a holographic image of an old man.

" _Éclair"_

The old man spoke again while having a smile

" _If you are seeing this, then it means it's true. People looking for you came here"_

Éclair and the others watches the old man speaks to Éclair as if she knows her.

" _and the survivors of the villagers told me what happened as well, I'm happy that you're okay"_

" _The both of you"_ he said smiling to them.

"Eh?" Éclair and the others said in confusion.

"the both of you?" Lucy said in confusion while looking at the old man.

" _But when I think the fate that befell on the both of you, *cough* *cough*"_

"So, this guy is Kalard?" Gray said while looking at the old man.

" _My time with the both of you was the most-greatest moments of my life."_

" _the time both of you spent together, made me and your mother so happy."_

" _from the day you returned home from your journey together and on the day.."_

" _The both of you got married"_

Éclair and the others went wide eyes in surprised to his statement.

"Éclair-san! You're married?!" Wendy said to her in shock.

Éclair just kept looking at the Kalard while having a shocked look on her.

" _I'm sure the both you are so happy being together"_ Kalard said to her smiling.

Kalard then took a deep breath as he let out a sigh.

" _I have completed in the creation of Dispel, the magic that will cancel the spell on the Phoenix Stone"_

"Dispel, Nulification Magic?" Éclair said to him.

" _But I doubt that I'll be ever to use it..i had succumbed to an illness and can no longer wait the both of you to arrive"_

The orb then suddenly cracks as the light was getting weaker.

"does that mean Kalard-san is.." Wendy said sadly

" _I'm really sorry to the both of you"_ Kalard said apologizing to Éclair and the other person he was saying.

" _I pray from the bottom of my heart that the both of you would live happily together"_ Kalard said smiling while reaching towards Éclair.

Éclair also reach towards him as well.

"Father" she said while reaching towards him

" _My Beloved Daughter, Éclair.. and my Son in law,"_

Everyone then went to near him as he was about to say the other person beside Éclair name.

" _Natsu"_ Kalard said then vanish and the orb shatters.

Everyone gasped in shock when they heard his name.

"Natsu.." Éclair said while holding her head.

Suddenly her memories of the time Natsu and Éclair spent together in the village from their first meeting to the time they gotten married came back to her as she remembers everything.

Éclair's tears stream down her eyes as she remembers everything.

"Éclair?" Momon called out to her in worry

Lucy and the others saw that she was crying while holding her hands in front of her mouth as she wanted to stop her crying.

"I remember!" Éclair said while crying.

"What?" Lucy asked her.

Éclair then suddenly ran up stair and went outside.

"Éclair!" Momon called out to her and followed her.

Gray and the others almost followed them but was stopped by Erza who had a sad look on her.

She then shook her head saying to them not to follow.

 **Outside**

Natsu who was sitting by a tree stump, he heard everything that happened down there.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave" Natsu sadly said while standing up from his seat and started to walk away.

He then heard running sound coming towards him.

Natsu turns around.

He saw Éclair who was crying and was running towards him.

"Éclair?" he said in confusion.

Suddenly Éclair jumps towards him and hugs him tight, Making Natsu fall with her on top of him.

"Éclair?!" he said while rubbing his head from the fall.

He was then suddenly kissed on the lips by Éclair who had her eyes closed.

Natsu was shock at first but then complied to the kiss as he holds on to her softly.

Éclair then looks up at him as her tears haven't stop.

"Why did you lie to me?" Éclair ask him in tears.

Natsu's face went into a guilty one as he looks away.

"I.. I thought it was better If Kalard was the one who told you about everything, seeing that if I told you when you had lost your memories. you wouldn't believe me" he said sadly to her.

All of the sudden his face was slapped hard by Éclair

His eyes went wide in surprised and in shock while touching the slapped cheek with his hand.

"É-Éclair!" he said in surprised as he saw Éclair was looking down as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"How could you!?" she muttered out in a low tone before looking up at him with her tears streaming down her eyes.

"I would have believed you even if I had lost my memories of you!" She said crying to him and then hugs him as she cried on his chest.

Natsu stares at her dumbfounded while having a guilty feeling in his heart.

If Natsu could go back in time, he'll go back and changed his decision from back then.

"I love you so much that I would've believed you, no matter what!" Éclair said while looking up to him from his chest.

Natsu had a sad and guilty look on him as he caressed her head.

"I'm sorry" he said softly to her.

He then leaned down and give her a kiss on her lips to show how sorry he was to her.

Éclair leans into the kiss as her tears stream down.

Lucy and the others who saw them from afar, cried a bit to them while having a smile on them

Well except for Wendy whose eyes were closed by Gray saying that she was too young to see them kissing.

Natsu and Éclair separated from their kiss as they look into each other eyes.

 **Night time**

Lucy and the others searched the entire workshop for any thing that might be related to the Dispel Magic, Kalard was talking about.

"We didn't find anything about the Dispel magic anywhere" Gray said with Happy on his shoulder and was holding a flashlight with him.

"I see" Erza said and had a stressed frown on her while trying to think what their next move.

"Shush!" Wendy shushed them as she motions to their front where Éclair and Natsu were sitting by the pond near the ruin house.

Erza and Gray look at front and saw that the married couple was sitting side by side with each other company while looking at the pond.

 **With Natsu and Éclair**

They were sitting with each other, with Éclair resting her head on Natsu's shoulder while Natsu had his arm wrapped around Éclair's waist while they watch the pond glowing from the moonlight.

the soft sound of the wind blowing soothe them as the fireflies came out of their home and started to glow while flying in the night.

Natsu's eyes soften as he recalled the night, he gave Éclair her ring.

He then looks at Éclair and saw she was looking at the scene with soft eyes as he was.

"Éclair" Natsu called to her with a soft voice.

She hummed to him in response.

"this is just like the night I gave you your ring" he said to her.

Éclair nodded her head while still resting it on his shoulder.

Natsu then reach towards his pocket and was scrambling inside it, looking for something in it.

He then pulled out an identical silver ring which Éclair was wearing.

Natsu then showed to her the ring he was holding.

"That time when I gave you my ring, I was actually doing my village tradition on the wedding ceremony"

Natsu said to her as Éclair was watching the ring while listening to him.

"The tradition said that the female partner must be given the engagement ring before the male on the same occasion, I might as well do it now since I miss the chance a few years back"

Natsu said sadly but had a smile on him. he then let's go of her waist and lifts his left hand up a bit to put on the ring.

He then slid the ring to his ring finger as it glowed from the moonlight.

"Now we match" he said while holding her hand that had the ring with his.

Éclair smiled softly to him before going into a hug.

They hugged for a moment before separating.

Natsu then stands up and lend Éclair his hand to take it.

Éclair takes his hand and stands up with him.

They then look at each other while holding hands.

Momon who was watching them, suddenly had an idea as he flies towards Natsu's bag searching for something.

He then found an old wooden flute that belongs to Natsu.

Momon then flies towards Lucy and the others and gave the flute to Gray.

"Please play it!" Momon asks him.

"But I don't know how to play this thing" Gray retorted while holding the flute in his hand.

"Don't worry I'll help with the notes, you just need to follow!" Momon said while gesturing a follow me sign.

Gray nodded hesitantly before positioning himself to play the flute.

He then blows on the flute as it created a whistle like sound.

Momon then signals him using his wings as to which hole to close while instructing him.

The soothing sound of the flute came out as it was heard by Natsu and Éclair.

They then unconsciously started to dance with the music while holding each other arms.

The moonlight shines towards them as the fireflies came and dance with them in the night.

Erza and the others watch the beautiful scene as Natsu and Éclair's dance was beyond words to describe.

Natsu and Éclair smiled softly to each other as they felt happy being together again.

Momon the signalled Gray for the finisher as Natsu and Éclair dance reach it climax as Natsu spin her around with him before returning back to him as their face was close to each other.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" they breath hard as they smiled to each other before leaning their foreheads to each other and closed their eyes.

"I love you, Éclair" Natsu said to her while opening his eyes to her.

Éclair also open her eyes and smiled softly to him.

"I love you too, Natsu" she replied to him.

They then hug each other and then fell down with Éclair being on top of Natsu.

Éclair stands up from him as she saw he was grinning to her.

She smiled to him, she then leans her head down and connects his lips with hers.

Erza and Lucy (Minus Wendy whose eyes were closed by Gray) blushed at the romantic scene.

Éclair and Natsu then separates and then sat up with Éclair on Natsu's lap.

They then look at Momon with the others as they stand up and went to them.

 **Everyone**

They all were seated around a camp fire with Éclair and Natsu seating together with Momon on Éclair's lap.

"We'll like to make a formal request to Fairy Tail" Natsu said to Lucy and the others while holding Éclair's hand with his.

"My father in law spent his entire life creating a magic called Dispel to somehow nullify the Phoenix Stone's Magic." He explained to them.

"We need your help to do it"

"We'll accept your request" Erza replied to him.

"You can count on us, Éclair-san, Natsu-san!" Wendy said smiling to them

Gray nodded while smiling to them

"Aye!" Happy said also smiling.

"Thank you, all of you" Natsu said bowing his head to them.

Éclair then smiled to the others and bowed her head to them as well in gratitude to them.

 **Carbuncle**

The Carbuncle team leader Dist was in a room with his teammates as they were discussing what to do with their plan for the Phoenix Stone.

Dist who was looking at the map of Magnolia saw Chase coming out of the shadow and was holding his right hand.

"What's wrong Chase?" Dist ask him.

"I have found the girl who has the Phoenix Stone's other half, but she is guarded by a group of Mages from a guild on Magnolia called Fairy Tail." He said to his leader.

Dist nodded his head then motions Chase's bandaged arm.

"I assume you were injured by one of them?" Dist said to him.

"No, there was another" He said to him.

Dist had a confused look on him "Another?"

Chase nodded "One who didn't belong to their guild, he is probably the worst opponent I have ever encountered. He is able to grab a hold on me even when I was one with the shadows"

"I believe he is the girl's protector of some sort" Chase explained to him.

Dist then nodded his head and then had a wicked smile on him.

"Fairy Tail huh?"

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	11. Their Separation

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Next Day**

Macao was currently looking at the Phoenix Stone while eying it all around.

"Doesn't look dangerous to me.." He said while giving the stone to Éclair.

"Are you guys sure that stone can call out a phoenix? It doesn't look man enough to me" Elfman said to them.

"Why don't we just break it?" Happy suggested to them.

"Eh?" everyone exclaimed to him.

"Sounds like a plan! Elfman!" Gray said as he grabs the Phoenix Stone and throws it up while signalling Elfman to follow.

"Got it!" Elfman nodded and jumps up with Gray.

They then used their magic and punched the stone.

"Beast Soul!"

"Ice Make! Gauntlet!"

They crashed their fists onto the stone as it created a shockwave that shook the guild.

"Are you guys crazy!?" Macao scolded to Elfman and Gray who was kneeling on the ground.

"This stone is as tough as a man" Elfman said while holding out the stone to Natsu.

"If it were that easy to break, Kalard wouldn't have struggled with it!" Erza added the scolding to the both of them.

"Thanks for trying though" Natsu thanked them and gave the stone back to Éclair.

"By the way, whatever happened to the other half of the stone?" Erza asked Natsu.

"It was stolen by." Natsu said in a thinking pose while trying to remember a name.

"Veronica?" he said while squinting his eyes.

"I know that place, Veronica's a small country up north of Fiore!" Happy said to them.

All of the sudden cannon shot can be heard as the guild suddenly exploded.

"Éclair!" Natsu yelled as her covered Éclair's body with his.

"Kyaa!" Éclair yelps as Natsu covered her body as a huge rubble came falling down on them.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screams as the guild's entrance was destroyed.

And there stood three figures in front of the blown-up wall.

"Who the hell are you bastards?!" Elfman yelled at them.

"We are Carbuncle: the garnet-adorned beast that lurks in the darkness. And my name is Dist"

The middle figure introduced themselves and him as rubble came flying at Elfman who was caught off guard.

"Guah!" Elfman yells in pain as the rubble mercilessly hits him without stopping.

"Elfman! YOU!" Mira exclaimed in worry to her little brother before transforming into her Satan Soul and jumps up to strike at the woman beside Dist.

"Haaaa!" Mira shouted while charging a magic blast.

Suddenly her Take over came undone as she was reverted back to her normal form.

Then the huge man on Dist's right, shot his cannon at Mira making her crash to the rubble.

"Ahhhh!" Mira screams from getting hit.

"Mira!" Erza called out to her friend the face the woman

"Take care of Natsu and Éclair" Erza said to Lucy and the others. "Got it!" Lucy replied while lifting the rubble on top of Natsu and Éclair with Macao's help.

Erza then jumps up and re-equip her Black wing Armor and was about to slash the woman but her Armor disappeared as she landed on the ground confused.

"Even the great Titania, is just an ordinary woman to the great Coordinator." The woman said as she Re-equip into an Armor and kicked Erza away.

"Gaah!" Erza yells in pain as she impacted on a wall as she fell down to the ground in pain from the attack.

"Erza!" Gray shouted then looks away as the huge man jumps in front of him.

"Hey, pretty man. Looks like you got a date with the great Cannon" he said while licking his lips.

"Huh?!" Gray said annoyed.

"Guh!" but for Juvia she misunderstands it.

"I won't let a meat ball like you! Eyelash at Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed to Cannon as she went in front of Gray.

"Huh?! I wasn't doing that?!" Cannon said confused.

"Liar!" Juvia yelled while firing a water blast.

Cannon then fired several shots at Juvia who was surprised that the bullets managed to hurt her.

""Magic Bullets?!""

Gray then quickly creates an Ice shield in front of them before it got destroyed by Cannon who fired more shots at them, making them fly away from the blast.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy called out to her friends as she saw that Dist and the others were closing in on her and Éclair.

The rubble in front of her was pushed away by Natsu's back who was covering Éclair the whole time.

"Éclair!" Natsu called out to his wife worriedly as he turns her body around.

What he saw made his blood boil.

Éclair's forehead was bleeding as she was struggling to stay conscious.

" **Lucy"** Natsu said to her.

Lucy yelped a bit in surprised at Natsu's scary voice.

" **keep her safe!"** Natsu said in an angered voice as his eyes turn red.

Lucy got scared a bit before nodding.

Natsu then face the Carbuncle members as his hatred on them increases to its limits.

" **YOU BASTARDS!"** Natsu roared out in anger as he dashes towards them.

Dist scoffed before using his magic to send rubbles at Natsu.

All of the rubble disintegrated before even reaching Natsu.

"What?!" Dist exclaimed in shock before getting punched on the face by a flaming fist.

"Guah!" Dist yelled in pain from the attack as he was sent flying away

"Captain!" Cannon called out to him

Natsu then glares at Cannon with his body enveloped in flames.

" **You're the one who caused the explosions and you hurt Éclair! I'll make you suffer ten-fold!"** Natsu growled at him as he slowly walks towards Cannon with an immense magic aura coming out of him.

Cannon and Coordinator started to walk back a bit as they were sweating a bit in fear from the aura Natsu was giving.

"Take this!" Cannon shouted then fired multiple shots at Natsu.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Natsu swatted the bullets away with his hands as all the bullets hit the other side of the guild.

"N-NO way!" Cannon exclaimed in shock before getting punch in the gut by Natsu who had red glowing eyes.

"Guhhh!" Cannon grunted as he was blown away from Natsu.

" **You're next!"** Natsu said as he glares at Coordinator.

But before he could reach her, he was sent flying by Dist who used his magic to blow him away.

Natsu crashed to a wall and felt a few of his bone cracks from the impact. He then fell down as rubbles rain down on him

"Huff! Huff! Take the girl!" Dist ordered to his partners while keeping on throwing more rubbles at Natsu.

Coordinator nodded before going to Éclair and Lucy.

Lucy who saw her coming, was about to call Taurus to help her before she felt her body was being lifted up.

"Éclair!" Lucy called out to her as she was floating with her friends before getting thrown away like a ragdoll.

"Guah!" Lucy and the others yelled in pain.

Coordinator was about to grab Éclair before jumping away as the ground near her exploded in flames as Natsu appeared in it.

"What!" Dist exclaimed in surprise as he saw a hole was there where Natsu was.

" **Stay away from my wife!"** Natsu growls at Coordinator before having fire sparks dance around his body.

Natsu then sends a fireball at the Coordinator that caused an explosion as her body was sent skidding back as burn marks was all over her body.

"Tch!" she clicked her tongue in annoyance to him

Natsu then sense someone behind him.

He turns around and saw Chase taking Éclair into the shadows with him.

" **Éclair!"** Natsu shouted to her as he reaches towards her.

"N-Natsu" Éclair said weakly as her hands reach towards his while her body was almost engulfed in the shadow.

Natsu's hand managed to reach hers but his hand slipped as Éclair's ring slides off her finger.

Éclair and Chase then vanished as they reappeared with Dist and the others who were back at where they came in from.

Natsu then glares at them with full on rage.

" **LET HER GOOOOO!"** Natsu roared and dashed towards them with an inhuman speed.

Dist quickly creates a huge dust cloud that blinded Natsu's vision on them.

Natsu ignites his hands in flames, burning away the dust.

When he had regained his vision, Natsu looks around and saw that Carbuncle had disappeared with Éclair within their hands.

His anger has reached it limits as Carbuncle just took his beloved wife.

" **ÉCLAIR!"** Natsu shouted in rage and anger while flames were coming out of his body like wildfire.

Tears were pouring down his angered eyes as his body was engulfed in a pillar of fire.

""I COULDN'T PROTECT HER!"" He shouted at himself for being so pathetic and so weak

" **DAMNIT!"** Natsu screams in anger before punching the ground, creating a crater on it.

 **With Carbuncle**

"take the stone and lock her up" Dist ordered the soldiers stationed at the dungeon as he had a bandage on his face.

The soldiers nodded and did his order

"We have to act quick before that monster comes here" Dist said to his teammates as they nodded in agreement.

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

Everyone was running around with med kits and people. As everyone was helping their injured friends.

"Éclair got taken away… and I couldn't do a thing about it!" Lucy said in tears as she couldn't protect her friend.

"I'm going to save Éclair!" Momon said as he struggled to get up. "Momon, you're in no shape to do that right now" Happy said stopping his advance

"Those bastards are going to pay for what they did!" Gray exclaimed as he was pissed at Carbuncle

"Gray-sama" Juvia muttered out worried

"it appears that we've been seriously trounced, indeed" An old voice spoke as the others saw that it was Master Makarov with Gajeel and Lily behind him.

"Gramps! Gajeel! And Lily!" Gray exclaimed as he saw them.

Erza then went to him and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm very sorry Master! I was unable to hold down the fort for you" Erza said in annoyance and frustration.

"Its alright, First We need to talk with our guest over there" Makarov said to them and gestures to Natsu who was on his knees as he was gritting his teeth in anger and rage.

 **Basement**

"We were investigating some unusual magic power at Master's behest." Lily explained to them the current situation.

"And then we ran smack into the Principality of Veronica" Gajeel said while pointing on the table, a map of Veronica.

"That's the country Natsu was talking about.." Happy said to him as he looks at Natsu whose eyes were shadowed.

"The guys who stole the other Phoenix Stone, huh?" Gray said while looking at the map.

"The ones who attacked the guild, Carbuncle, were hired by the Duke of Veronica to find the other half of the Phoenix Stone." Lily said to them while holding out a poster that had Carbuncle's guild mark.

"They agreed to abduct Éclair for a large sum of money."

"That's horrible!" Lucy said in anger while looking at the map of Veronica.

"Veronica's 400th anniversary is tomorrow, the duke plans to reunite the two half of the stones and unleash the Phoenix" Gajeel explained to them

"why?" Erza asked him.

"According to Veronica's royal lore, when the two stones become one, the Phoenix will resurrect and gives you eternal life" Lily replied to her.

Lucy and the others gasped as they imagined the possibility of it happens.

"Eternal life?" Gray said to them.

"It is said that the two villages who work together in sealing the Phoenix, had lost countless lives just to do so. Its resurrection is akin to that of a demon"

"The duke plans to gain the Phoenix's power and gain eternal life"

"If we could just use Dispel on one of the stones, we could prevent the Phoenix from reviving." Gray said while thinking

"That's probably why Kalard was waiting for the both of them to come with the stone, so he could use dispel on it." He said while looking at Natsu.

But when he looks at Natsu, he almost pissed his pants as Natsu had a glare that could kill someone just by staring at it.

" **where is this place?!"** Natsu muttered out deadly to Makarov.

Gray and the others almost fell out of their seats when he spoke.

Makarov stands firm as he faces Natsu.

"it is up north, 200km from here. You can reach there by train"

Natsu the walk towards the stair to go there.

"Wait Natsu!" Momon said before flying to reach him.

Natsu then turns to look at Fairy Tail

" **Don't get in my way"** he said to them before going up with Momon.

They watch as he went up and heard an explosion.

Lucy and the others gulped in nervous from his threat.

"We need to help him!" Lucy said to Master

Makarov agreed to her

"go with caution, we cannot afford to go on a war with a kingdom" Makarov instructed to team.

"Erza, pick a small team of our elite members to go there" he said to Erza

she nodded to him then look at her friends who nodded to her with a determine face.

"Let's go" she said as they started to go to Veronica.

 **Dungeon**

Éclair was in a dungeon cell where her arms were chained.

She woke up and was confused on what was happening.

"Hello there!" A voice spoke behind the metal door to her cell.

The door opened and came in duke Cream and Dist

"I've really got to thank you for delivering the other half of the Phoenix Stone to me" he said before throwing the necklace to her.

"The Phoenix must not be revived no matter what!" Éclair shouted at him

"Controlling it is beyond our reach!" she said to him, trying to reason with him.

"It's perfectly within my reach, though" Duke Cream said while leaning his head to her

Éclair then headbutted his face making the duke's nose bleed.

"Guh!" The Duke grunted in pain before using his dagger on his hilt and slashed Éclair's arm.

"Ahhh!" Éclair screams in pain as blood was coming out of her wound

Dist sweated a bit as he fears that the monster will be in more rage when he sees her condition

"That's it, you wench!" The Duke shouted at her in anger

"I'll have you executed tomorrow, as a sacrifice!"

The duke then leaves the cell with Dist as the door was closed.

Éclair tried to get out of the chain holding her.

She then looks up at the small window near her.

"Natsu" Éclair called out to her husband

"save me" Éclair then had a tear fall near her eyes.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	12. Their Battle

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Veronica Kingdom**

Lucy and the others were running towards the front gate as they were intending to save their friends

"Halt! Who goes there!" the guards shouted at them as they were reaching the gate.

"we're Fairy Tail!" Gray shouted at them an created a huge ice blast then blew up the gate.

"Guah!" the guards yell in pain

"Everyone! Prioritize Éclair's rescue! Disperse!" Erza shouted out to her friends as they all then went their way towards the kingdom.

All of them instantly went towards the kingdom to save Éclair.

 **(Skipping the fight with the Coordinator, Chase and Cannon)**

Elfman, Happy, and Lisanna were fighting against Dist as they were having a hard time dealing with him.

"Guah!" Elfman shouted in pain as he crashed to the ground.

"Elf Nii-chan!" Lisanna shouted in worry before getting blown away from Dist.

"Kyaa!"

"How foolish" Dist said as he watches them struggle

"Guh! We are going to save Éclair!" Happy said as he flied towards Dist

"Get away! Gaaahhh!"

Dist look at Happy as he was sent to the ground.

"Take them away" Dist said to the soldiers behind as he turns around to leave the place.

But when he turns around, he saw all the soldiers vanished.

He then saw a helmet fall down as he looks up and saw all the soldiers were imbedded on the wall of the houses with burn marks all over their face.

"He's!" Dist gasped in shock before stepping back.

" **Hey!"** a voice spoke behind him

Dist turns around and saw Natsu behind him with a fist enveloped in flames.

" **Die"** Natsu said before punching Dist hard on the chest and created a huge explosion from his attack.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dist shouted in pain as his body was burned beyond words.

" **Momon, tend to them. I'll go rescue Éclair"** Natsu said to Momon before walking away.

"Got it!" Momon replied while helping Happy stand up.

Natsu then jumps on top of a house's roof as he was gathering all of his magic to his body while running towards the castle to save his wife.

soon red scales were forming on his skin as Natsu's body was changing.

Natsu's eyes glowed red as steam was coming out of his body.

""I coming to rescue you, Éclair!"" he said in his mind before a reptile like wing sprouted out from his back

 **Lucy and the others**

"Éclair!" Lucy screams while trying to reach the castle as soldiers were blocking their path

 **Ceremonial ground**

"Now My citizens! Witness as I summon the Phoenix that shall make Veronica a prospering Nation" The Duke shouted to his citizens from his castle.

The citizens cheered for him happily.

"Bring the girl" the duke said to one of his soldiers.

The soldier nodded and did a hand sign.

Then Éclair came out with guards who were bringing her to the execution ground.

Éclair who was walking towards her death saw the bird statue in the middle of the ceremony.

"I see.. so this is my…" she said before closing her eyes.

"I'm back home"

She was then tied to the pole of the statue by the soldiers.

"It is time" Duke Cream said

"Don't do it! The Phoenix can't be revived no matter what!" Éclair shouted at him.

"foolish wench" The duke said while sneering.

"Do it" he said to his soldier.

The soldier then nodded and ignited the fire for the pole creating a fire.

Éclair saw the flames growing larger and was about to burn her.

""Natsu…" she said in her mind before a tear drops near her eyes.

 **BINK!**

"The Phoenix shall be unleashed!" The duke said before joining the two pieces together as they let out a huge bright light while flying up in the sky.

All of the sudden a huge red claw crashed towards the statue where Éclair was, making the flame around her disappears.

Éclair who was in pain opened her eyes and saw a huge claw retracting back as to where it came.

She looks up and saw a creature with glowing red eyes.

"What is that monster?!" the duke screams in fear as he looks at the red beast in front of him.

Lucy who was being held by some guards gasped in shock as she was looking at an extinct legendary creature of the past.

"A D-Dragon!" she exclaimed in shock.

The dragon then roared as everyone ran away in fear from its appearance.

The Phoenix Stone suddenly transforms and came out a huge bird like monster as it let out a scream like roar.

The dragon looks at the Phoenix then to Éclair.

It then fired a flaming roar attack on the Phoenix making a huge explosion on it.

The Phoenix screams as it got hit from the attack. It then fell back as it destroyed many citizens home.

The dragon then reaches towards Éclair and set her free from her bind.

It then gently carried her in its claws while looking at the Phoenix as it was getting up.

The dragon then saw Lucy who was staring at it.

It then reached in to grab her with its other hand.

Lucy who saw the hand started to run away in fear.

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screams as she was caught by the dragon and was in its arm.

"Don't you dare hurt Éclair!" she screams at the dragon.

" **Relax! Its me!"** The dragon said to her.

"Eh?! I-Is that you Natsu?!" she exclaimed in shock.

The dragon then nodded.

" **Get Éclair to safety** " Natsu said to her as he saw the Phoenix was about to fire a magic beam.

Natsu then flies up and sent a kick to its head making the magic attack soar to the sky.

He then lets down the both of them to the ground and then face the Phoenix

" **I hold it off while you run!"** Natsu said to her as he flies towards the Phoenix.

"Got it!" Lucy replied and back carried Éclair on her back and started to run.

The Battle between the Phoenix and the Dragon has begun

 **With the others**

Everyone from Fairy Tail stare in shock and in amazement as they witness a red dragon appearing out of nowhere and was fighting the Phoenix.

"Look! Its Lucy and Éclair!" Happy exclaimed while pointing to Lucy who was carrying Éclair with her.

They then ran to her and was asking her about where the red dragon came from.

"Its Natsu! I don't know how! but that red dragon is Natsu!" she said while watching Natsu's battle with the Phoenix.

Everyone was surprised at her statement then looks at the battle.

"We need to help Natsu! He can't do this alone!" Momon exclaimed to them.

They all nodded and went to help Natsu in his battle.

"Good luck everyone" Lucy said while staying behind with Momon and Éclair.

 **(Skipping the battle scene: just re think the battle and add Natsu as a dragon into your imagination)**

"we need to get Wendy to heal you, quick!" Lucy said as she wipes of some burn marks on Éclair.

"I'm okay" Éclair (Who regain conscious) said to her as she looks down.

"no! you're not!" Lucy retorted to her.

"Lucy. I remember everything now, from the day I was born to the day I met Natsu" Éclair explained to her.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused. "Éclair?" Momon said confused

"Veronica was built on the ruins of my village after it was destroyed that day. My village once stood here"

"Huh? But" Lucy said still confused. Momon had a sad look on him.

"I was already given Eternal Life. On that night, 400 years ago.."

"Natsu must have given me the Phoenix blood to save my life" she explained to her

"But, possibly due to the Phoenix blood, I'd lost all my memories, I have no recognition of why I was carrying the stone in the first place"

She then looks at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"for a long, long time, I wonder why did everyone I had met and held dear died off before me and Natsu"

"400 years without knowing who Natsu was to me is overwhelmingly painful to me, I cause so much pain to him and its all my fault!" she said crying to her.

Lucy then hugs her to comfort her.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard as the city shook from it.

"Let's go Éclair! It's dangerous here!" Lucy exclaimed to Éclair while lifting her up.

"I'm immortal, please run away while you still have the chance" Éclair said to her.

"No!" Lucy said to her.

"Natsu, your husband is fighting the Phoenix as we speak! He wanted me you to get you to safety and that's what I'm going to do!" she said and lifted Éclair up and supported her on her shoulders, while Momon did his best to help Éclair

"My guild will never leave a friend behind no matter what!" Lucy said as she walks with Éclair.

Momon smiled to her as he was happy to met Lucy and the others.

 **At the battle**

Natsu let out a fire roar at the phoenix while holding off its wing with his tail.

Everyone from Fairy Tail started firing their attack on it while Natsu was holding on to it.

 **With Erza**

Erza was standing on a house's roof as she wore a kimono and was holding a bow and a silver arrow

She then positions the arrow on the bow and pulled it back while aiming at The Phoenix.

 **Back with Lucy and Éclair**

Éclair and Lucy were watching from afar as Natsu and Fairy Tail were fighting off the Phoenix and was winning before the Phoenix created a huge ball of fire above its head.

"Oh no!" Éclair exclaimed in worry as she fell down.

"Éclair!?" Lucy and Momon exclaimed in worry for her.

"The Phoenix! Its gathering power.." Éclair said looking worried for Natsu and Lucy's friends.

"Eh? oh? My body suddenly" Lucy said in confusion before feeling her body was getting weaker for some reason.

"Lucy!" Momon said in a worry tone.

"The Phoenix is sucking up magic power." Éclair said to her

"Huh?"

"It's absorbing the magic power of all living things to destroy the world, everything!"

"Why would it do that?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock while looking at the huge sun like magic sphere that was growing bigger by the second.

"It wishes for true revival. It will destroy itself and the world to accomplish that" Éclair said to her.

"But only the Phoenix will revive."

"But that's!" Lucy said before hearing someone speaking.

"That's why it must be stopped.." Lucy then saw Makarov in front of them.

"No matter the cost." He said to them.

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed in surprised.

"Isn't that correct, Éclair-dono?" he said to her

"But how? The sealing technique of the Fire Village and the Dragon Fang village were lost forever, how?" she said to him.

"We will not seal it, we will destroy it!" Makarov exclaimed to her.

"400 years ago, the wizard Kalard, your father gave the Magic Council a magic item that can be use against the Phoenix: The Arrow of Evil's Destruction" he explained to her.

"So, my father fore sees this outcome, didn't he?" Éclair said to him.

Makarov nodded to her.

"The Arrow will fully annihilate the Phoenix, however those who have consumed its blood shall also disappear from this world."

"No! we can't do that! There has to be another way!" Lucy retorted to him.

"When I give the signal, Erza will fire the arrow"

"Erza would never fire it!" Lucy yells at him

"I haven't explained the details to her. I will bear the sin in full." Makarov said to her while having an emotionless face.

"Please hurry. I'm fine with what will happen." Éclair said to him.

"No! there has to be another way!" Lucy retorted to her.

Makarov nodded then waved his hand up, signalling Erza to fire the Arrow.

"NOO!" Lucy screams to him.

"Please Lucy, Momon. Tell Natsu I'm sorry for leaving him" Éclair said sadly to them

 **With Erza**

Erza fired the arrow and it hit the Phoenix on the head.

The Phoenix screams as the arrow hit the center of its eye.

 **Back with Lucy and Éclair**

"No! you have to stay with us Éclair! Natsu can't lose you!" Lucy exclaimed to her while crying.

Momon who was crying hard as he hugs Éclair while crying on her

"Lucy. I've lived for 400 years and cause so much pain to him, I don't need eternal life anymore. The time I spent with Natsu and all of you are what is truly eternal" Éclair said while tears fall down her eyes.

"Please tell him" Éclair said before closing her eyes.

"No! please someone save her!" Lucy shouted out at the sky while crying.

 **at the battle**

Natsu saw the arrow on its fore head and saw that the arrow had not fully pierced the eye.

" **PHOENIX! YOU SHALL NEVER RESSURECT ANYMORE!"** HE shouted before delivering a flaming punch on the head making the arrow pierce it and created an explosion.

The dust clears as the Phoenix's head was no longer in sight and the body started to crumble before disappearing.

 **That's a wrap bye bye**


	13. Their Homecoming

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Back with Lucy and the others**

Everyone had a sad frown as they heard the whole story from Master

Lucy was crying hard as she and Momon who was also crying holds onto Éclair who had her eyes closed.

"Éclair" Lucy called out to her as she cried.

Gajeel who was leaning on a wall suddenly had a shocked look on him.

"Hey!" He suddenly exclaimed to them.

Everyone except Lucy and Momon looks at him.

"I hear a heartbeat coming from her!" he said as he points to Éclair

They gasped in shock as they look at Éclair.

"Is it possible?! Wendy!" Makarov said then exclaimed to Wendy who immediately went to Éclair.

Wendy use her magic to let out a green magic aura on Éclair.

After she finished, she steps back to let Momon and Lucy go to Éclair.

"Éclair?" Lucy called out to her.

Miraculously, Éclair's eyes slowly opened and look at Lucy.

"L-Lucy?" she muttered out.

"Éclair!" Lucy and Momon exclaimed with happiness on their face as they hugged her.

Éclair who was confused had a Surprised look on her from the sudden hug.

Everyone cheered in happiness for the miracle that had happened.

"B-But how?" Éclair who was hugging Lucy and Momon asked Makarov

He shook his head as he didn't know the answer.

Éclair looks confused then started to look around for someone.

"Natsu? Where's Natsu?" she asked them.

All of them started to look around trying to find the giant red dragon.

"There!" Gajeel exclaimed as he points towards Natsu who was looking away from them while standing in front of the kingdom's castle.

They all sigh in relief before gasp ins shock as they saw Natsu destroys the castle with his claws.

"What is he doing?!" Makarov exclaimed in shock as he looks at the destroyed castle.

They then saw Natsu walking away from the castle and was heading towards the exit of the kingdom.

Éclair then stood up before falling down.

"Éclair!" Lucy and Momon called out in worry.

"Please, help me go to him!" Éclair asked them.

Lucy and the others nodded.

 **With Natsu**

He (in Dragon form) was currently walking towards the exit to leave the Kingdom and Éclair with Fairy Tail as his task to protect her was over.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice shouted out to him.

He turns his head around and saw Éclair who was being carried by Happy and Lily with Lucy, Momon and Charla following behind her.

" **Éclair?"** he said before turning to walk away.

"Wait! Kyaaa!" Éclair shouted to him before she screams as the robe she was wearing suddenly rips as she falls to the ground.

"Éclair!" Lucy and Momon screams to her as they fly towards her.

Éclair who was falling was caught by Natsu as she landed on his hand.

Natsu then gently lifts her down to the ground before walking away again.

"Natsu! Please wait!" Éclair shouted out in tears to him.

Natsu then stops his advance and turns to look at her.

"Please don't go! I don't want you to leave me!" Éclair screams to him in tears.

Natsu had a downed look on him as he had a sad look.

" **aren't you scared of me? I'm a monster now"** he said to her in a sad tone.

Éclair shook her head in denial and walk towards him.

"No! You're Natsu! the same Natsu I fell in love with centuries ago!" Éclair exclaimed to him while her tears were pouring down non-stop.

Natsu then transforms back to his human form as he was only wearing pants as his top shirt was gone.

"I.. I lied to you so many times Éclair. I don't deserve to be with you anymore" he said as he looks away from her.

Éclair who heard him had an angered look as she jumps towards him.

The both of them fell down with Éclair being on top of Natsu.

"I don't care! I don't care even if you lie to me a hundred times! I don't care even if you're a monster! I love you no matter what!" Éclair shouted at him as her tears were falling on his face.

Natsu looks at her in surprise before tears were forming on his eyes.

"R-Really?" he said to her.

Éclair nodded before leaning down to him.

"I want to be with you forever, so please don't leave" she said to him before connecting their lips with each other.

Natsu then grabs onto her waist as he gently holds her.

They then separated after a minute in need for air.

Natsu then leaned their foreheads together while having a soft smile on him.

"I love you, Éclair. Let's be together forever" he softly said to her while having a tear falling near his eyes

"Yes! I love you Natsu" Éclair replied to him with tears on her eyes. She then hugs him as the sun rises up as it shines on the both of them.

Lucy and the others decided to let them be alone as they smiled to them

Natsu and Éclair separated from the hug and look in each other eyes

"Let's go home, Natsu" Éclair softly said to him.

Natsu nodded as he stands up while carrying his wife

They then walk towards where Lucy and the others were.

 **(Que Ending: Zutto Kito)**

Toki wa doko he  
Kimi no namida wo  
Tsureteku no  
 **(Scene: Natsu who was in his dragon form carry Fairy Tail on his back, giving them a ride back home)**  
Soko de itsuka  
Kimi no egao ni  
Aeru no  
 **(Scene: Natsu and** **Éclair who was sitting on his head with Momon feel the breeze in the sky as they smiled to the soothing wind.)**  
Itsumo miteta  
Sora ga iu yo  
Yume no tsudzuki  
Kesshite owaranai

 **(scene: Magnolia citizens got scared, fainted, piss themselves when they saw Natsu)**  
Zutto zutto  
Omoide wa yasashii kara  
Kitto kitto  
Yuku yo tsugi no mirai  
 **(Scene: Makarov talking with the mayor while bowing his head over and over to him in apology)**  
Suki na kimi no  
Koe ga itsu demo  
Kikoeru  
 **(Scene: Fairy Tail welcomes back Lucy and the others while some of them went into shock after seeing Natsu as a dragon)  
** Mune no oto ga  
Boku ni iu yo  
Ai wa dare mo  
Kesshite wasurenai  
 **(Scene: Natsu in his human form was holding hands** **with Éclair were walking away from the guild as they wave goodbye. While Momon stayed behind to let them have their time together)** **  
**Zutto zutto  
Tokimeki wa kienai kara  
Kitto kitto  
Yuku yo tsugi no mirai  
 **(Scene: Natsu and** **Éclair were walking down by the city streets as they smiled while holding hands)** **  
**Zutto kitto kimi to

 **(Last scene: Natsu, and Éclair felt the wind blow on them as they were camping out in the woods. Natsu and Éclair saw two figures in front of them as they smiled to them. They were Kalard and his wife who were smiling while nodding their heads to Natsu, and Éclair and then they disappear)**

 **(End music)**

 **Forest near Magnolia**

Natsu and Éclair were sitting by the campfire as they were enjoying the peace and quiet that the forest gave them.

Natsu kisses Éclair head then lean her head to his chest letting Éclair feel his warmth as he strokes her hair.

Éclair smiled while snuggling him.

Then the moonlight shines on them as they were glowing by the moonlight.

Natsu then looks at Éclair who was smiling to him.

They then closed their distances between them as they connect their lips.

After a minute, they separated.

Natsu then stands up while carrying Éclair in his arms as they went into the tent he made.

He then gently lets down his wife on her sleeping bag.

Natsu then reaches to his and was about to go in it before Éclair stops him.

He raised an eyebrow while smiling mischievously to her.

Éclair then pushes him down and connected their lips again

"I love you" she whispered to him softly.

Natsu smiled in reply before starting to strip them of their clothes

 **Fin**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY**

 **THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL COMING UP NEXT.**

 **AND TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAD READ ONE OF MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL FANFIC**

" **THE TALE OF THE BLACK SALAMANDER"**

 **I'M PLEASED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THE SECOND STORY CONTINUING THE FIRST ONE IS NOW OUT,**

" **THE TALE OF THE BLACK SALAMANDER BOOK 2"**

 **AND A LITTLE SPOILER FOR ALL NATSU X ERZA FANS**

 **READ ONE OF MY NEWLY MADE STORIES CALLED**

" **SCARLET RED ROSE"**


	14. Their New Begining

**HI! Back with a new chapter**

 **I do not own anything just the plot and the OC's in the story.**

 **On with the story**

 **Three weeks later**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was now rebuilding the messed-up guild hall as everyone was lifting up wooden beams, nails and hammers.

"Careful with that wooden beam Elfman!" Erza ordered out in a construction worker outfit while carrying a wooden beam herself

"Gotcha!" Elfman replied as he lifts up several wooden beams at once

"Gray! We need some help here!" Max called out to Gray as he was holding up the new request board with Nab and Vijeeter.

"In a minute!" Gray replied while hammering some nails on the wall with Juvia beside him.

Makarov was sitting by the newly rebuild Bar counter while looking at some bills

"Looks like we're progressing very well" he said while grinning.

"Yes!" Mira who was cleaning some glass mugs replied to him while smiling.

"LOOK OUT!" Warren suddenly yells out as some of the already hammered down wooden beams started to break down as they fall.

Bellow the falling wooden beams were The Connels as they were helping out the guild by giving out some refreshments.

Bisca and Alzack instantly went to cover their daughter, Asuka, trying to protect her with their body.

Suddenly a huge red claw covered them as the wooden beams all on it.

" **you guys ok?"** a deep voice said to them as the claw rise up as the Connels look up and saw the claw.

"Thank you Natsu!" Alzack thanked the giant red dragon who was near the guild.

" **No problem"** Natsu replied to him while grinning.

After the whole Phoenix incident, Natsu and Éclair went back to Fairy Tail as they need the time to rest after the whole shenanigan.

Natsu then lifts away the broken beams to the side then helps out by lifting away some of the destroyed guilds rubble.

It was a whole panic in Magnolia as they were all in shock and in fear after seeing a huge legendary dragon who appeared out of nowhere.

But Makarov was able to calm the citizens down by telling them all, its just a Transformation Magic as they all witness the red dragon transforms into a human.

"Thanks man!" Gajeel thanked him as Natsu was holding up some new beams up on top while Gajeel was nailing them down.

"Alright guys! Break Time!" Lisanna shouted out to them all as she, Wendy and Mira were carrying cold refreshments for all their hard work.

All of them temporally stops their work as they went to them to grab the refreshments

"OH! Thanks Mira!" Gray said as he grabs a can of cold orange juice and opened it.

"Thank you, Wendy" Juvia thanked Wendy who gave her some cold lemonade.

Natsu reverts back to his human form as he walks towards them.

"Thanks" Natsu said to Lisanna as she gave him a glass of cold soda.

"-gulp- -gulp- puah! That hits the spot!" he said as he drinks the whole glass.

"You said it man!" Gajeel said to him while drinking a glass full of iron juice.

"Welp! See you guys later! Need to check on my wife right now!" Natsu said as he gives back the glass to Lisanna as he run towards the exit.

"Bye Natsu-san!" Wendy shout out to him as she looks at Natsu's vanishing figure.

 **Magnolia Forest**

Natsu was walking down the path leading to Porlyusica's home to check on Éclair who was feeling rather sick for the past few days.

He reaches the house and then knocks on the door.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

He then waited for the owner to open the door.

And right on cue, the door open and came out Porlyusica.

"oh, it's just you. Well come on in, I just finished the check on her" she said as she walks back in her home while Natsu followed her and closes the door.

He then saw Éclair was sitting by the bed, she then turns around and saw Natsu.

Éclair smiled before standing up and went to him.

Natsu went to her and hugs her.

They then separated as they smiled to each other.

"So, what's seems to be the problem with my wife, Porlyusica?" Natsu asked the old woman while not looking away from Éclair.

"All that I can say, you'll be busy tending her needs for the next 9 months" she replied while holding a chart as she smiled to them.

"Eh!?" Natsu gasped in shock as he looks at Porlyusica and then to his wife.

"Are you?!" he said while holding her hands.

Éclair nodded while smiling.

Natsu then hugs her tight as he lifts her up while spinning.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Natsu screams out as he had a huge smile on him.

He then kisses Éclair on the forehead, nose, cheeks and the lips as he was overjoyed hearing the great news.

Éclair giggled to her husband's childish side as she hugs him back while smiling.

"All right you two! Just because it's a special day for the both of you, doesn't mean you get to scream like some crazy person in my home!" Porlyusica yelled at them while hitting Natsu's head with her chart.

"Thank you!" Natsu said to Porlyusica as he hugs her and lifts her up with the hug.

She screams at him as she wants him to put her down.

"if you want to thank me, come here once a month so that I can check on her and the baby's growth" she said to him while smiling.

Natsu nodded to her then he walks out while carrying Éclair in his arms.

"Thank you very much, Porlyusica!" Éclair said to her while in Natsu's arms.

Porlyusica sigh as she waves the goodbye.

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

Everyone was currently working before they heard a shout in the woods while working.

"What was that?" Gray said while looking at the forest.

"Gihee, looks like someone is gonna bring a special surprise to our guild" Gajeel said while grinning.

Not a second soon, came Natsu with Éclair in his arms as the both of them had a huge smile on them.

"Natsu! Éclair!" Momon called out to them as he was being carried by Asuka.

Natsu then gently let down Éclair then face Fairy Tail with an excited face.

"Everyone! I have big news!" Natsu shouted out to all of them as he had a huge grin.

Everyone looks at him while curios at what he wanted to say.

"WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" he shouted to all of them while holding onto Éclair's waist as she was smiling to all of them.

Everyone instantly cheered for the soon to be parents as they all went to them to congratulate them.

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" Makarov shouted out while raising his hand up.

Everyone roared out in agreement and then a huge party was held out to congratulate the special day.

The party carried on till night comes.

By then Natsu and Éclair excuses themselves saying that Éclair will need a lot of rest as she will be a mother in 9 months.

Natsu then carried Éclair with Momon following them back to their new home which they had bought with Natsu's huge savings.

 **Bedroom**

Natsu and Éclair were now in their bedroom as Momon was sleeping in a cute manmade bird nest that was made by Natsu for him in the room next door.

Natsu was about to lift up the blanket over them before Éclair pushed it away.

He looks at him a bit questioning to her while raising an eyebrow.

"we have the chance, right?" Éclair whispered to his ear in a seductive voice.

Natsu then looks at her softly while having a smile.

Éclair then locks her hands behind his neck before connecting their lips.

The sound of the wooden bed creaking was heard as they were about to have a make out night together.

Beside their room, Momon was carrying a small pillow as he had a deadpanned look on him.

"I might as well go sleepover at Lucy's home" he said while carrying the pillow and went to Lucy's apartment to go sleep.


	15. NOTICE

**Readers please notice that I have now posted my new story " THe Peaceful Life"**

 **Please enjoy the short continuation of my story "THe Phoenix Priestess Guardian Dragon"**

 **thank you**


End file.
